Nicktoons: Darkness Has A Voice
by Voltaradragoness
Summary: Spring Break has arrived,but not without trouble. An unknown evil has caused the disappearance of one of the Nicktoons,and somehow this evil is able to travel across the universes! What is it's goal and why does it know so much about the Nicktoons? *UNDER RECONSTRUCTION*(Cover Is A Collab Between A Friend And I)
1. What's Going On?

**Okay,this is the third time I am fixing up this story. No joke. This is the first in my line of Nicktoons stories,so please read this one first so you can understand things in the later stories.  
**

 **Here Are A Few Things To Note:**

 **Spongebob is being replaced with Jenny as I feel better writing her then him. He's too cheerful and I don't wanna ruin his character. He will appear in my future stories though.**

 **Everyone is the same age as they were/are in their shows to keep things simple.**

 **This and all Nicktoons stories I write take place after the events of shows that have been cancelled/after the events of the newer episodes of those who haven't.**

 **All right! Enjoy -Voltaradragoness**

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 _ **Voice effect/Voice distortion  
**_

* * *

Running with the stampede of students,Danny,Tucker,and Sam raced outside with the end-of-day bell still ringing behind them.

"Free at last!" Tucker shouted,throwing his fist in the air once they were out.

"Man,I thought that day would never end. Why is it that the last day before a long break feels ten times longer?" Danny asked,adjusting the backpack he was wearing to his opposite shoulder. It was the final day of school they had for seven days,it was was Spring Break.

"Because you want the day to end more,it's like when it's the day before a fun holiday and you feel like the day drags on forever cause you just want it to be tomorrow already." Sam answered.

"That is so true. It's always when you're looking forward to something that time seems to lag like Doomed on Saturday nights."

"Ugh,don't remind me. Last Saturday's game was a disaster,they really should fix up the servers so that they can take the strain."

Sam ran her fingers through her hair. "No kidding,I eventually ended up rage-quitting because the lag was so bad that I would hit the key to fire my blaster and it would take almost a full minute for the game to respond."

"Speaking of that,it's Thursday right? We should get on tonight and make some progress before the entire internet gets on." Tucker suggested,the three now walking down the sidewalk outside Casper High.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Danny smiled. "Sam?"

"Can't,parents want to spend some 'Quality Time' with me. Which means board games and lots of pondering about my future." Sam said,resentfully. Making sure to do air quotes when saying quality time.

"Ouch." was all Danny could think of to say.

"What he said. I'm so glad my parents aren't up in my face. I don't know how you live with it."

Sam rolled her eyes,but smiled. "To be completely honest with ya,I'm not really sure how i do it either. I guess you just get used to it."

The three turned down Sam's street and once they reached her house,she walked up the steps and waved back at them.

"See you guys later." With that,she vanished inside her house.

"Well,I think I'm gonna head off too dude. See ya online?"

"See ya online. Bye Tuck." With that Tucker headed off and Danny morphed into his ghost half. Taking a glance skyward,he took off. It was still a bit awkward transforming in public,but he liked that he didn't have to run and hide to Go Ghost anymore. He especially felt relieved that his parents had no qualms about it.

Taking the long way back to his house,he smiled as he felt the wind rush past hit face and through his hair. If there was one thing he loved most about being half-ghost,it was his power to fly. After a few minutes,he zoomed home and changed back on his front step,then let himself in with his house key. Dropping his bag by the door,he flopped down on his living room couch and reached to his left for the remote. When he grabbed nothing but sofa,he turned and saw it wasn't there. _Great._

"Jazz! Where's the remote?" he shouted.

When he received no answer,he sighed. _She must be out. Mom and Dad mentioned this morning that they'd be out late I think...so,I should probably forget the TV idea and just go get online. Last thing I need is Tuck text spamming me again telling me to get on._

Pushing himself up,he made his way downstairs to his parents lab where his computer was and turned it on. As he did,he spotted his Re-Caller on the desk next to his keyboard.

 _Huh. Forgot about this thing. Wonder how long I had it there._ He picked it up and looked at it,then put it back down. The second he sat down in his desk chair,the small watch communicator blared aloud with a ringtone of sorts.

"Gah! What the-" He grabbed the device and quickly hit the Answer button to shut it up. He was surprised to see the screen reveal the image of a friend of his.

"Danny? You there?"

Danny quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah,what's up Jimmy?"

Danny looked at the young boy genius with hidden concern. Call him crazy,but Jimmy had this look on his face that could only mean trouble,and not the good kind when he was pranking someone.

"Is something wrong? You look a little down."

"Well...okay I'm not gonna sugar coat it. Something is wrong,and I know this is really left-field,but I need you to come to my Lab."

"Right now?"

"Right now." he affirmed.

"Um,okay? Can you not just tell me over...I'm just gonna call this a phone."

"Well,it's more advanced than that,but sure let's go with it. To answer your question,if i explained it to you now...it would not only make zero sense,but it'd take forever."

The ghost boy sighed in defeat. "Alright,I'm coming."

"Thanks Danny." With that he hung up.

Sighing again,Danny pulled his phone out of his pocket and shot his friend a quick text letting him know that some 'Nicktoons Business' had come up and he had to go handle it. Without waiting for a reply,he morphed again and dove into the Ghost Portal.

* * *

After finding the right entrance(which was more trial-and-error than anything) he stepped out onto the grey concrete of Jimmy's Lab. He called out to the boy sitting in his chair.

"Alright Jimmy,what the heck is going on?"

"Hold on for just a minute. I want to wait until the other member of out team gets here,so i won't have to explain this twice."

Member. Danny took notice at the lack of a plural. "Um,member? We have two missing,Jimmy."

"I haven't forgotten. This is actually about one of them. Neither are coming."

Danny gave him such a confused look. "Then who is?"

"Another Nicktoon. I managed to track her down and she agreed to help us out since the others can't come. "

"She?"

"Yeah,you'll see."

Within the next few minutes,the portal Danny emerged from gave off another bright light and Danny was shocked at what came out. It was a girl alright,but not a human girl. She was a walking robot like Goddard,but humanoid. She was blue and white with parts of her body jutting out,resembling a skirt and tank top that exposed her midriff. She didn't appear to have ears,but she had two triangular pigtails jutting out of both sides of her head as well as a blue pattern on her forehead resembling messy bangs.

Seeing that Danny was a bit lost for words,Jimmy took it upon himself to introduce her.

"Hey Jenny. Thanks for agreeing to help us out. We need all the help we can get."

She gave him a smile. "No problem. I'd never turn down someone who needs my help."

She then turned to Danny who was still staring. "So,um...who's this?"

Instead of telling her his name,his response was: "Holy crud,it can talk." Which resulted in Jenny giving him an un-amused look and Jimmy face-palming.

"Danny,if you're gonna be this socially awkward,can you please do it someplace else and at a time where there's not so much at stake?"

 _Look who's talking..._

Jenny rolled her eyes and smiled. "Don't be like that Jimmy. He's the not the first to react like that and he won't be the last. To be honest,he's handling it quite well. Usually people scream and call me a freak before running away."

"Heh,I know the feeling. Sorry though,i should be more used to...well a whole lot of weird."

Jenny giggled and playfully punched his shoulder,being careful to monitor her strength. "Don't worry about it! I'm used to it. Can I ask a question though? What exactly...are you?"

"Half-Ghost. I'm part human,part ghost."

Jenny tilted her head like a confused dog. "Part ghost? Never heard of that before. I mean,I know what ghosts are,but...wait does that mean you're technically half-dead?"

He thought about that a second. "Huh. Never thought of it like that,but yeah I guess. Kinda depressing when you put it like that..."

"Guys,I know you two don't know each other,but this really isn't the time." Jimmy spoke up.

"Well,then for the love of Vlad's non-existent relationship,will you please tell us what's got you so freaked out?" Danny replied,letting his irritation become audible.

"Yes! I will."

He walked back over to his monitor and typed for a bit,the two super powered teens standing behind him awkwardly,until an image of an all too familiar town blipped onto the screen.

Both teens looked concerned,but being that Danny knew the location unlike the girl next to him,he was more like horrified. The image before them was a flaming,ruinous Dimmsdale.

"Jimmy?" Danny started,talking slowly. "What..."

"Yeah. There are no words for this,are there?"

Jenny's black eyes shone with worry and confusion. "Whatever is going on...it looks bad,but can I ask what that place is exactly?"

"It's where one of our teammates lives,and I'm guessing that's why Spongebob is absent too?"

Jimmy shook his head. "No,thank goodness. He just said that Plankton was stirring up trouble again and he had to go handle that."

Danny wiped his forehead figuratively. "Whew,well that's one less thing to worry about at least,but what heck happened there?"

"To be completely honest,I don't really know. I was able to contact Timmy earlier,that's who that missing teammate is Jenny."

She nodded in understanding. "And he said there was...how did he put it? 'Some freakazoid trashing the place.' That was about all I got from him before he hung up. I haven't been able to contact him since."

"Then what are we waiting around here for?" Jenny shouted suddenly,startling Danny. He let out an exclamation,but Jenny ignored it. "Let's go help him and the people of his town!"

"Hold on Jenny." Jimmy interrupted,holding his hands out in a stop motion. "We don't know what Timmy was talking about. Just rushing in may cause us to end up...well, however he did."

"I'm kinda with Jenny,dude. Sitting here looking for information on something only residents of Dimmsdale know about is only gonna give whatever it is more opportunity to trash the place. Whatever it is,we can so handle it!" he finished,raising a fist.

Jenny giggled again,enjoying his enthusiasm.

Jimmy sat back in his chair. "I guess you have a point. First -hand experience may be our only option. After all,my efforts so far to gain any information on what's going there have been fruitless."

He swiveled his chair around and typed a few more things on his keyboard,then the portal the two teens came out of turned pink,obviously representing their missing friend.

With that,Jimmy grabbed his Tornado Blaster and lept out of the chair. "Let's go." he said,arming the weapon. 


	2. Darkness' Hold

_**Alright,forced my lazy ass to get down to this. This is chapter two of my revamp of this story. Happy belated Halloween by the way! I was dressed as Cat Noir while Trick-Or-Treating! It was fun. :3**_

 _ **Any who,a whole lot of crap happens in this chapter,so get your body ready! Hope you enjoy! This took me a week or two to finally finish. Chapter three is up next!**_

 _ **-Voltaradragoness**_

"Speaking"

 _Thinking_

 _ **Voice Effect/Disembodied Voice  
**_

* * *

In front of Timmy's house,a large green glowing swirl burst into view and the team of three soon emerged,however the Portal was too high off the ground,causing the three to fall and land on top of each other with a thump.

"Ooph! What the?" Danny looked up and saw how they fell. "Jimmy,why did you set the Portal like that?" he asked,nudging said boy genius off him as Jenny rose to her metallic feet.

"Ow,hey! What are you-" He also looked up. "Oh. That's...weird. I didn't set it that high,I set it right above the sidewalk. Why did the coordinates mess up?"

Jimmy rolled onto his knees and stood,when he did,he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. "Does anyone else...feel that?"

"Feel what?" Jenny asked.

"Is it some weird pressure?" Danny said,responding with a question.

Jimmy's dark blue eyes seemed to cloud over for a moment,indicating he was thinking. "I guess you could call it that."

"Then yeah,I feel it too."

"Guys! Feel what?" Jenny asked again.

"I'm not sure. It just feels like there's some kind of heavy pressure here. Kinda like being crushed by a sense of danger."

Jenny's eyes lowered. "Hm,I think I feel something like that. It's not like,crushing me or anything,it's kinda faint actually,but it's there."

"Could this pressure have messed the Portal up? Maybe that's why it's in the wrong place." Danny theorized. He was just throwing out ideas,but he figured it would make sense.

"It is possible. Though I obviously can't say for sure." Jimmy answered. "Come on,let's go see if we can figure out what's going on."

The two older kids nodded,and the triple threat began walking slowly down the sidewalk. The sky was a milky gray and there was debris and trash everywhere. Houses were damaged and cars were either upside-down or on their side. The unnerving scene worried the three.

While the other two were mostly looking straight ahead,the reason for it he didn't know,Jimmy's gaze was all over the place.

 _What could have caused this to occur? Timmy was here,and he said he was handling it! Whatever this freakazoid he mentioned was,he should've been dealing with it! How did Dimmsdale end up so far gone?_

"Uh,Jimmy?" Jenny suddenly asked,snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hm? Oh,yeah?" He turned to her.

"What's that?" she asked,pointing to a car that was standing normally. What wasn't normal about it though,were the pair of glowing red eyes emanating from beneath it.

"Um,if I were to guess...something we don't want getting near us."

"Well,I think it's a little late for that!" Danny exclaimed as the creature began to crawl from underneath the vehicle. It resembled some kind of canine that had fur glittering with red sparkles and it bore two frilled black wings that reflected what little light there was.

It growled and bore it's sharp fang-like teeth at the Nicktoons,swishing it's tail back and forth.

All three took a step back.

"What is that thing!?" Jenny whispered,voice expressing slight hysteria.

"I have no idea,but Jimmy was right on one thing,it sure doesn't look friendly."

With that,the creature threw it's head up towards the sky and let out a spine-chilling howl. The pitch and volume caused the Nicktoons to all cover their ears and shut their eyes tightly.

"Ugh! What is it doing!?" Jimmy asked no one in particular,doubting the other two knew.

Neither answered.

After a moment,the noise ceased and the three opened their eyes and Jimmy's question was answered. People started walking toward them slowly,with their mouths hanging open and eyes glazed over,emitting a searing red cloud of light. Jimmy recognized some,and some he didn't.

"Oh,man! That thing's controlling the people! This must be the thing Timmy was talking about!" Danny said.

With that realization,all three got in battle stances and geared up for a fight.

Seeing this,the creature barked and all the people charged forward. One leapt at Danny,but he quickly sprang into the air and knocked him down with a kick to the head.

Two others,a girl and a boy ran at Jimmy,who,thinking quickly as was his nature,waited until the were right in front of him and then blasted them with his weapon. The sharp gust of air struck the boy down,but the girl dodged. She then ran behind him and kicked his legs out from under him. He let out a cry of surprise as he fell to the ground,dropping his blaster.

Rolling onto his back, the girl threw herself onto him and grabbed his wrists,her face contorted into a snarl. He struggled,trying to free his arms,letting out a grunt of annoyance as he tried. He knew he wasn't the strongest guy around,but it both puzzled and insulted him that he couldn't even fight off the strength of a little girl,then he saw the glowing red wisps of energy around her own wrists and he quickly figured out what was wrong.

 _Whatever that creature did,it's making them stronger. What should I do?_ He wondered,as he turned his head away from the in-human facial expression she was making.

That was when he realized that while his arms were restrained,he legs weren't. Smirking,he lifted his feet and kicked out at the girl ,hitting her square in the chest. She squealed and reared back in pain,letting him go. Taking the opportunity,he quickly grabbed his weapon and fired it at her,sending her tumbling to the ground as well.

Quickly getting back to his feet,he realized he had been holding his breath the whole time,as he now felt how tight his own chest felt.  
Seeing this,Jenny smacked her male attacker off of her shoulder,and then gave him a saddened look as she hated that she had to harm humans.

"You okay?"

Jimmy held up a finger,signalling her to wait a second and then coughed for a moment and gasped. "Yup,I'm good."

She raised an eye-ridge. "You sure?"

He gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. "Trust me,I'm fine. Compared to what I'm used to,girls are nothing."

His face snapped into a look that said; 'Oh crud' and then it turned to one that expressed nervousness. "Erm...no offense."

Jenny let out a laugh of her own and waved it off. "Don't worry about it."

"Uh,guys!? Can I get a little help over here!?"

Jenny and Jimmy both turned to see Danny trying to fight off the rest of the hoard,who were all trying to grab him and pull him down. He knew he could just blast them off with an Ecto-Ray,but like the others he wanted to avoid seriously injuring these people as they were just people.

"No problem!" Jenny responded, activating her boosters and leaping forward.

She charged at a fast enough speed that she would barrel through them without seriously hurting them and she knocked most of them off Danny as he kicked out knocking the rest off.

Most of them laid there and didn't get back up while the others ran off. The three then glared at the thing that started it. All that was left was the creature. Danny shot an Ecto-Blast straight it it from his eyes and it was struck head-on. It rolled into the air and dove down,headed right for him.

Jimmy narrowed his eyes and slid in front of the phantom.

When it came within range,he struck it in the head with his weapon,not bothering to fire it and it hit the ground rolling. The three remained in defensive stances until it stopped moving.

Jimmy huffed and placed his weapon in a loop on his waist. "And that's that."

"Whew,thank jobs that's over with." Jenny remarked,wiping her forehead.

Danny smirked at the younger boy and nudged him with his elbow. "That was pretty hardcore Jim,never seen ya do that before."

He gave him a look. "What? Attack something with my blaster?"

"No,you knucklehead. Whacking something with a blunt object. Usually you're all about strategy and whatnot. You usually don't resort to brute force. That's what Timmy tries to do. Emphasis on tries."

 _Yeah...there's a reason I tend to turn away from brute force,and it's not because I think there's a better way..._ Jimmy shrugged. "Well,I felt like a good whack would've been best. I'm sure it hit it harder than an actual air blast would've. Besides,it felt kinda good to knock something sideways for a change.

Danny high-fived him. "You bet it does!"

"Anyways..." Jenny interrupted,trying to get back to the situation at hand. "So,shouldn't the town go back to normal? We defeated the thing that attacked...so why aren't the people coming around?"

They looked around and noticed that the red glow hadn't vanished from the eyes of the people and nothing seemed to be improving.

"And we still haven't found Timmy." Danny pointed out.

"Hm,maybe it wasn't the thing that attacked. Maybe it was just a minion."

Danny's eyes went wide,the green glow flashing for a moment. "If that was just a minion,I don't wanna know who the main bad guy is. Or at the very least I hope we don't run into any more of them."

A snarl then emanated from behind them.

"Gosh darn it Danny!" Jenny exclaimed ,glaring at him.

"Hey! I didn't mean to jinx it!"

"Guys! Not the time!" Jimmy had his hand over his sidearm and was about to lift it out of it's holder,when he felt someone lift from from under the arms.

"Hey! What the-"

"Relax." Danny told him.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting us outta here! Come on,Jen!"

"One second!"

Jenny lagged behind slightly as Danny flew off with Jimmy. She appeared to take a breath,and blew out right after and as she did a cloud of smoke flew from her mouth and blinded the other creature. With a smile and a nod,she flew off and caught up with them quickly.

"There. Now it won't be able to follow us."

"Good idea Jen!" Danny complimented,as she gave a slight blush.

"I didn't know you could do that."

"It's something I just got installed. Really helps when I'm outnumbered." She explained.

"Makes sense,I should try making smoke bombs for Timmy and I. That could really help."

"Sounds like a good idea to me,Jimmy."

The three flew for a while,hoping to find the real villain who was behind Dimmsdale's destruction. Jimmy occasionally fidgeted in Danny's grasp,stating that he didn't really like being carried or man-handled as he referred to it as. Danny only rolled his eyes and kept flying. Despite the three being known for keeping their spirits high no matter what,the gloomy gray sky and lack of life was starting to coat them in a blanket of depression.

They had seen sad sights before,but nothing like this. For Danny,it also seemed to give him a feeling of fatigue. His vision swam once or twice and his mind seemed to cloud a bit. After a while,he thought he heard something. It sounded sort of like singing.

"Did you guys hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what? " Jenny asked back.

"That weird singing."

She gave him a 'Yeah right' look. "Singing? Really? Come on,why would some random person be singing in the middle of...well,this?"

"I'm kinda with her on this one." Jimmy laughed. "You're probably just hearing things."

Danny simply pouted and gave a small growl of annoyance while the other two laughed.

As they flew,he swore he could hear it getting louder and louder. As it did,he began feeling more and more tired,until he could barely keep his eyes open.

Jenny noticed this and gave him a look of concern. "Danny,are you okay? You don't look like you're all there."

He gave no answer as his vision finally faded. Both Jenny and Jimmy let out a cry of fear and surprise when Danny morphed back into human form and began to plummet,with Jimmy right behind him.

"Danny! Wake up!" Jimmy cried,as the wind whipped his face and he shut his eyes.

Jenny was about to dive down after them,but suddenly a strangely soothing harmony assaulted her hearing sensors and she found herself stuck rigid in the air. Her irises had shrunk and everything seemed to stop for her,except for her mind. She knew currently that her new friends were falling to their deaths,but she was being held back by some unseen force.

Her mind was going a mile-a-minute as she fought to break free. She was programmed to protect humanity so her head was almost exploding with her subconscious yelling at her to move.

Her body twitched as she let out a grunt. To her it felt like she had been chained mid-air and she couldn't break them. Then,right before she was about to scream out in frustration,another harmony came to her,this one was different somehow,though she couldn't really say why. All she knew was that it shattered the metaphorical chains and she instantly dove down without a second thought.

By now they were far from her and too close to the ground for her liking,and Jimmy was nearly scared out of his mind. His attempts to rouse the Ghost Hybrid were in vain as the boy didn't even stir and he couldn't think of any way to save himself. Jenny had frozen up for some reason,and he felt almost betrayed. Knowing he would probably have to save himself and what to do if you're falling from a great height,he tried to find something with give,but all there was was pavement. Lot's of bone crushing pavement.

Suddenly,a VERY welcome voice shouted out to him. There was Jenny,just barely out of his reach.

"Jimmy! Give me your hand!" she shouted.

"What about Danny!?" he screamed against the wind.

Her eyes flashed with an emotion. He squinted and saw that it was anguish.

 _Is she having to choose who to save here? Why would she pick me over him?_  
Then it hit him. _Women will always save the youngest._

He scowled at her and reached out for Danny's shirt,but couldn't quite reach him as his arm wasn't long enough.

Jenny's face turned desperate as did her voice. "Jimmy! Stop! He'll be fine,just grab my hand!"

He wasn't one to give up that easily. He continued to reach out as familiar mocking words echoed in his head. _**Who's going to save you? A little boy with an outrageously large head and puny arms?**_

"Grrr..." He could start to feel the strain on his arm and to him it felt like he was gonna dislocate it ,before he could pull his hand back though, his own words echoed in his head; _**Hey! I still beat you!**_

 _You bet,I did!_

He snapped open his eyes and with a look of determination,he made one final effort and grabbed Danny's jumpsuit collar and then reached out for Jenny again,this time succeeding. When she realized this,she grunted as she resisted gravity,flying back up. She then found a place to land and then collapsed onto her rear as the others followed suit.

"Thanks...Jenny...I owe you one."

"Don't mention it...I'm just glad you both are okay. I was terrified I was gonna have to pick and choose who's life I saved. Thank you for not making me have to make that choice. I really didn't want to see either of you become a spot on the sidewalk."

Jimmy placed a hand on his heart,he could still feel it beating in fear. He took and breath and tried to calm down,while looking at the unconscious boy.

 _What in the world happened? He was fine one second and the next he collapsed mid-air and almost kills me! Not to mention,that even though she did save me...Jenny froze up for some reason and scared me half to death!_

He eyes lowered into a glare and his dark blue eyes clouded over with anger.

"Jimmy? What's wrong?" she asked in a soft tone.

"I know someone can't help unconsciousness,but if there was something wrong he should've told us! I nearly died because he didn't feel like telling us!"

Jenny quickly waved her hands in front of her,signaling him to hold on. "Wait,wait,wait! Hold on a sec! I think he did."

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Remember when he said he heard singing?"

"Yeah?"

Jenny looked away sheepishly. "Well,I think he was telling the truth. When you two started falling,I was going to dive down and save you right away,but I started to hear singing too,and then my whole body went rigid and I couldn't move. It was...pretty freaky."

Jimmy blinked in surprise and thought about it for a moment. _Well,sound can indeed have negative effects on people...and certain frequencies could cause issues with Jenny...but singing? I've never heard of singing causing someone to lose consciousness or lose control over their body. Breathing maybe,but losing total control?_

"I don't know what's going on..." Jenny continued,regaining the younger boy's attention. "But whatever it is,we need to be careful. This singing nearly cost the two of you and heaven knows what it could do to me."

Jimmy nodded. "Yes,you're righ-"

"Uraagh..." A groan emanated from Danny and the two saw him slowly returning to the waking world. His eyes were green for a split second,but then he blinked and they were back to blue. He rose onto his knees and placed a hand on his head. "What happened?"

"You nearly killed the both of us." Jimmy answered,deadpan.

He looked at the younger boy with confusion. "Say what now?" He looked around that he was no longer in his ghost form or in the air for that matter. "Did I fall?"

"Yeah,you randomly passed out and decided to free-fall with Jimmy." Jenny answered.

"What!? Aw,man! I didn't-"

Jimmy held up a hand. "Relax,it's okay. We're alive and that's all that matters." He then gave him a smile.

Danny smiled back and laughed,then grabbed him and messed up his hair. "Hey!" he yelled in objection.

Jenny chuckled at the playfulness,and turned her head to scan her surroundings,what she saw though made her eyes go wide. "Uh,guys?"

"Yeah?" Both asked in unison.

"Is that...uh,normal?" she asked back,pointing into the sky.

There before them was a large mass of what appeared to be dark thunder clouds. They were bunched together and lightning crackled and sparked along the outsides. Just as they were looking at it,lightning flashed,illuminating and startling the three. The clouds themselves seemed unhappy with their presence. For a second they all thought they saw a frown in the mess of noir*.

"Last I checked,no." Jimmy finally answered,getting to his feet along with Danny. He squinted again and noticed something odd about it.

"Call me crazy,but...I think that thing has structure."

Jenny cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

He pointed out to it. "Look at it. Clouds normally are just condensed water vapor,so they appear as just weightless mist,but those look almost like someone took a bunch of cloud-shaped pillows and made them into a shelter of some kind."

"So they don't look like normal storm clouds?" Danny affirmed.

"Yeah,pretty much."

"Ah."

"Hm..." Jenny looked over the cloud structure,and wondered; Could that be where...?

"Hey guys,you can go ahead and call me crazy,but...could that be where the culprit of...this is hiding?"

"What gives you that idea?" Danny asked.

She shrugged. "Well,think about it. If you were some super villain,wouldn't you hide somewhere weird and semi-menacing? Somewhere where people would have trouble getting to you?"

Hearing that made the two boys remember the first issue they'd had with the Syndicate,and how their hideout had been just that. Weird and hard to locate. So to them it was indeed plausible. Lightning flashed again,nearly blinding the trio.

"It's entirely possible. Every super villain I've ever seen always has some kind of evil lair,and well..." He removed his hands for his eyes and looked at the mess of clouds again. "That pretty much fits an evil lair to a T."

"So,we're gonna go check it out?" Danny asked,transforming back into his ghost half.

"I'm...not sure. That electricity could be a bit hazardous." Jimmy then let out a yelp as he was lifted again. "Hey!"

"Well,there may not even be an inside,but we should still take a look." Danny let out a laugh as Jimmy gave him a scowl. "Don't worry,I won't drop you again."  
Jenny giggled to herself as Jimmy folded his arms and pouted as the three took off.

As they neared it,that unnerving pressure that they felt earlier started to become unbearable. It was like if you could smother someone with a physical pillow of depression,that was what it felt like. They began flying around it slowly,and noticed that it did indeed have an inner portion,and it looked like you could stand on it like a carpeted floor. The electricity surging through the place looked small up close and at most,Jimmy determined that would just give off a slight static shock,and it wouldn't be much harm to them as long as they were careful.

"Alright,guys. Let's go and see what we find." Jimmy stated. All three then flew in and landed. Believe it or not,the clouds actually did feel like carpet. Plush carpet.

Danny let Jimmy down and the three took a small look around. The structure seemed to only have one large,dark room that looked identical to the outside,only it was even darker because most of the light was blotted out. The only real light was what came off the sparks dancing near them.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone here..." Jenny said,softly with an unsure tone. For some reason she felt the need to whisper.

"Then what the heck is this for? Why would there be a random room made of storm clouds in the middle of the sky in Dimmsdale?"

"I'm not sure,Danny. Maybe it's used in their plot somehow..." Jimmy answered.

 _ **"Hm...now there's an idea. Not sure how I'd implement this into my plan though."**_

Everyone froze instantly. That voice seemed to come from all around them and it was unknown to them all.

"Who's there!?" Danny shouted into the abyss in front of them.

There was no answer.

"I said,who's there!?" he shouted again. "Show yourself!" Jimmy followed up.

The voice responded this time. _**"And why should I? You're obviously here because you wanna pick a fight. After all,you,a robot chick and mister glowing eyes over there aren't exactly the friendliest sight to behold."**_

"Well,newsflash,but a giant lair made of storm clouds,black winged wolves,and mind-controlled people aren't exactly the friendliest sight either." Jenny retorted as Danny growled and allowed his glowing eyes to flare as his hand lit up with energy.

"Ooh,how threatening,you can turn your hand into a light bulb. I'm so SCARED!" With that last word,a bolt of lightning crashed right in front of the ghost boy,causing him to let out a surprised cry and leap backwards into the air. "Gah! Watch it will ya?"

"Why are you here? What are you after in Dimmsdale!? Why did you destroy the whole city!?" Jimmy bombarded the voice in the clouds with questions,and it didn't feel like answering.

 _ **"I'm giving you the short answer,because I really don't feel like explaining myself. I felt like it."**_

"You felt like it!?" Jimmy shouted,letting his rage loose. Jenny quickly grabbed his shoulders.

"Don't let it get to you." Then she looked ahead. "I'm only gonna say this once,whoever you are. Leave this place alone or you're gonna regret it!"

The voice laughed. _**"Oh,I've heard those words before and the boy who dared to utter them got what was coming to him. Unless you wanna end up the same way,I suggest you shut up!"**_

Jimmy and Danny gasped. _Timmy!_

"What did you do with him you jerk!?" Danny shouted,now also expressing his anger.

"Yeah,where's Turner!?"

The voice laughed again. "Oh,that's right! How'd I not notice before? You're the Nicktoons,am I right? I should've figured you'd come for him."

"You bet we would!"

 _ **"Oh can it,robot girl. You're the one I know least about so I don't think you've ever even met the kid."**_

Jenny shut her mouth and made a face as she had no comeback for that. With that,the voice stopped and left them once again in the dark. In more ways than one.

"It knows who we are?" Was Danny's first question.

Jimmy had to restrain his fist from making contact with the nearest wall,hard. "At this point,I'm not surprised. I'm more concerned with what it did with Timmy."

They didn't have to wait long to find out. Lightning crashed again,sending everyone's nerves on haywire as a figure began to emerge from the darkness.

Once in full view,the three Nicktoons could only look in horror.

It was Timmy but he was barely recognizable. He was wearing the same clothes he usually did but they were torn in places and the colors were faded. He was covered with scratches and bruises and his hair was a mess. The freakiest part though were his eyes and teeth. The eyes weren't blue like they should have been,they were blood red and glowing. His overbite was no longer there,instead he had fangs poking out from his mouth.

Jimmy nearly collapsed right there. He'd known the boy the longest,and they were at least decent friends. Seeing him like this though,kinda tore him up. He'd feel the same if it was any of his friends. _Oh no..._

Danny took a cautious step forward. "Timmy? Are you okay? What did that thing do to you?"

He reached out for him,but Timmy only growled and slapped his hand away. Danny recoiled and took a step back. His face was expressionless.

Jenny had her mouth covered with her hands. She didn't even bother to hide her feelings. She felt so bad for the young boy,but anyone who knew her knew,that was what fueled her determination. She shut and re-opened her eyes,as they now shone with her desire to help him.

 _ **"He was quite the fighter,let me just say. He refused to give up like the others,so I had to use alternate methods. Watch,get them."**_

Timmy's blazing red eyes looked back for a moment,then they were focused on the ones before him. A bolt then flew towards them,barely giving them enough time to dodge. Jimmy rolled over to the side as the other two took off.

Ticked that he missed,Timmy then aimed another one at the Boy Genius while he was down. Jenny saw this and quickly moved in front of him,blocking it. Her body sparked and sizzled as she hissed in pain.

"Jenny! Are you alright?" Jimmy asked,from behind.

"Yeah,I'm alright if you are."

He gave her a strong nod,grabbed his sidearm,and ran to help Danny. Jenny shook her head and quickly followed.

Danny had conjured an Ecto-Shield to block another bolt,but part of it slipped through and shocked him. "Yahh! Man,that smarts! And I thought fighting Vortex sucked."

Skidding to the side,Jimmy aimed his weapon and fired at his friend. The sharp gust caused the ten-year old to cry out and cover his face. Jimmy grimaced,but dashed away to try and keep his advantage.

Jenny looked on from above,looking to land a hit herself. _Man,Jimmy looks so upset,he must really care about him. I know what it's like to have to fight your best friend._ She dodged another electric projectile. _And it's downright painful._

She fired a small blast at the boy,but missed as he side-stepped to his right. Another then came at her and she was forced to duck and land.

 _ **"Humph,guess he never really got over what happened...huh Jimmy?"**_ The voice spoke up. The tone sounded snarky.

 _How does this thing know about that!?_

Jimmy simply glared at nothing as he fired another blade of air into his friend's face. He noticed that Timmy's face had gone blank and he no longer seemed miffed.

"So what if he hasn't? I'm aware that we still fight sometimes."

The voice laughed. _**"You're not aware of jack. How do you think I knew about you all?"**_

All three gave the nothingness a look. _Where is this going?_ They all thought.

 _ **"Simple,beaver boy over there gave you up. He told me everything I needed to know without hesitation. Seems like your not his friends in his eyes. Not if he was willing to just throw you all under the bus. He even said that. That you're not really his friends,he just works with you because you help him do the things he doesn't want to do."**_

Jenny heard this and was instantly suspicious of those words,but Danny flared up before she could think long on it.

"SHUT UP!" His eyes were now leaking green light,providing quite a bit of it. "There's no way that's true!"

 _ **"If that's what you wanna believe."**_ It stated.

Jimmy's arm had frozen with his blaster in mid-air and Timmy wasn't making a move either.

No one seemed to notice,but Timmy's eyes glazed with hesitation at what the voice had just said. His sight locked on Jimmy and he saw something in his eyes he rarely saw. Hurt. He had genuine hurt in his dark blue eyes. Timmy's heart skipped a beat at this and he inwardly glared,but scrunched his face up when it screamed in his head;

 _ **Don't just stand there! Kill him! NOW!**_

Timmy turned his head away as a tear slipped out and stained his shoulder. _I'm sorry!_

With that,a bolt of lightning flew at the genius,and he wasn't able to dodge this time. It struck him and the searing energy showed no mercy as it surged through him. He let out a scream and collapsed to the floor on his side,weapon left forgotten.

"Jimmy!" Danny cried as he flew down to the downed boy.

Jenny blinked back tears and glared daggers at Timmy. He looked up at her,only to see her come down on his chest with a fist,and then a kick to his back. He was sent flying into the ground. He fought to get up,but gave in and passed out. Jenny looked away,ashamed as she had seen tears in his own eyes before she had struck him.

She looked over at Danny,who was trying to help Jimmy stand. He was wobbly and his eyes had darkened,indicating he was still in pain,but he was very much alive.

"Is he alright?" she asked him.

He nodded. "He should be. He's a bit out of it right now,but he'll bounce back. What about-"

"He's fine." she assured. "I managed to knock him out,but he's not seriously hurt."

"Good. I swear Jen,he's a good kid. He wouldn't give us up like that."

"You don't have to convince me. That thing was lying out it's rear."

Danny looked semi-amazed. "Really? What made you realize that?"

"Easy,that thing even said it herself. I don't know Timmy,so how would he know anything about me? That voice even said that they know the least about me. Total lie."

Danny nodded. "Whew." He looked down at the injured leader with sympathy on his face. "Jimmy?"

He gasped and stood up straight,then grunted and placed a hand on his back. "Y-Yeah?"

"You functional?"

"More or less." _He hesitated,I saw it._

"Did you hear what we just said?"

He gave a short nod. "Yes,I did." He coughed,the air suddenly felt too heavy for him to breathe normally. "I should've known it was a bad lie. I don't know why I locked up when I heard that."

"After what's happened,I don't blame ya. Everyone's emotions kinda flared when that was said."

"Literally,Mister Glowing Eyes." Jenny remarked,attempting to crack a joke. Danny rolled his eyes and smiled. He then picked Jimmy up gently,and the boy gave no back talk about this time. He felt like he could sleep for days.

They made their way over to where Timmy was and found that he was back to normal. His clothes were the same as ever,and his beaver teeth were back. Jimmy just looked at him silently as Jenny picked up the limp child. His face was contorted in pain still,and a wave of guilt nearly washed Jenny away.

Without another word,the two teens flew out,carrying the now two unconscious boys to safety as a dark presence watched them go.

* * *

 _ ***Noir: French for black.**_

 _ **Yeah,so hopefully this was better than the last draft. On a related note,i'm currently listening to the final boss theme of Nicktoons Unite as i'm editing this. LOL. It's not that bad of a tune,but it could've been better. The whole game could've been better. Damn you THQ. -_-**_

 _ **Review and tell me whatcha think! Reviews really motivate me. Not kidding. I like to know if people actually like my bullshit. x3**_


	3. She's To Blame

_**Slowly, but surely this is getting done. I'll continue Storm Surge after I finish re-writing this as the origin story is pretty important. But i'm not gonna talk long. Enjoy Chapter 3, Revamped!**_

"Speaking"

 _Thinking_

* * *

"Jimmy? Earth to Jimmy,do you read me?"

To Jimmy,the voice was miles away and he waved it away. When he did he let out a choked cry of surprise,as a sharp pain flew up from his wrist to his shoulder.

"Dude!" the voice spoke again. "Do we have anything that could help him? I know it's his Lab,but there's bound to be something. Look around."

The voice now seemed to be speaking to someone else.

Jimmy's clouded mind drifted as he fought to clear it. _Wait,he said 'His Lab'. Am I back in my Lab? What happened...wait...That's right!_

Jimmy's eyes fluttered. The Lab wasn't too brightly lit,so regaining his vision wasn't difficult. He pushed himself up into a sitting position,as his name was called again. "Jimmy? You back to the world of the living yet?"

Jimmy's eyes opened fully as he rested a hand on his head and turned towards the voice. _Danny,that's right._

"Well,I'm still breathing aren't I?" he responded,cracking a smile. Taking a large breath right after saying that,he noticed he was laying on a small couch he had kept in the main room of his Lab sometimes. There was a pillow under his elbows and a blanket around his knees.

"How did I get here though?" he asked him,now back in human form.

Danny rested a hand on his side. "How much do you remember?"

Jimmy put his arm down. "I remember you almost turning me into a mess on the concrete,us going into that mess of storm clouds,and finding Timmy. How much am I missing?"

Danny let out a chuckle. "Not much,considering you passed out. You got hurt during the fight and Jenny and I brought both you and Timmy back. That's about it."

Jimmy's eyes widened,as he let out a gasp. "Is he okay!? I mean-"

Danny held a hand up,signaling him to stop. "He's fine,I think..."

Jimmy looked at him like he had just offended him. "What do you mean, 'you think'?"

"Well..." He pointed at another part of the room where the buck-toothed boy was laying on a pile of blankets with a pillow and another blanket on top of him. It looked like a make-shift bed.

"He still hasn't woken up?"

Danny detected a hint of honest concern in his tone. "No,he sometimes will twitch,but other than that,nothin'."

Jimmy lowered his eyes,sympathy coating his dark blue orbs. He took another breath as the sounds of his many experiments filled his ears. "Where's Jenny?"

"Oh,I asked her to look around and try to find something to help you. You look like you're still in a bit of pain."

Jimmy shrugged,ignoring the sharp jolt that stung him. It was like electricity was now flowing through his veins instead of blood and it sparked each time his moved.

"I'm fine,really. I'm more concerned with why Turner hasn't woken up yet." he insisted,trying to hide his concern the way he always did,by calling Timmy by his last name and not his first.

A cheerful voice then cut through. "Oh,Jimmy! Thank jobs you're awake! I was really starting to freak." Jenny said,walking in with a white bottle in her hand.

"What'cha got there Jen?" Danny asked,as Jimmy shoved his legs over the side of the couch.

"Something...I think will help? It says: 'Painkillers' on the front so..."

Jimmy pulled his knees up to his chest and laughed a bit himself. To him,it was always a bit funny to watch Jenny try to figure human stuff out. She knew about a lot of stuff,but there was always something that confused her a little.

"Yeah,those will help. Thanks for finding them,Jenny." He held out his hand and she gave him the bottle,he then looked over the dosage details on the back.

"Where'd you find those? I looked everywhere for something like that." Danny asked,giving her a side-eye.

She pointed behind her. "A few rooms over. It was luck I spotted it really,only reason I did was because it was on a shelf with a lot of dark-colored stuff. The white stood out."

"Ah,gotcha."

Tipping the bottle,two pale white pills fell into Jimmy's hand and he popped them into his mouth,swallowing them dry.

Danny flinched. "Aren't you supposed to take them with water?"

Jimmy grimaced and swallowed hard. "Yeah,but being completely honest with ya,getting up and walking over to the sink is the last thing I wanna do right now."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Dude,you could've asked one of us to get you a glass of water. Seriously,you're the genius here and you didn't realize that?"

"Oh,I think he figured that out just fine." Jenny smirked. "I think he's just being stubborn,like all boys."

"Hey!"

Jenny laughed out loud this time as both Danny and Jimmy responded to that.

"Urrgh...mm..."

All three pairs of eyes looked behind and saw Timmy's eyes twitch. After a moment,his face went still again. All of them lowered their eyes in sympathy.  
Hoping that the Painkillers were working,Jimmy hopped off the couch. He braced for the agony,but when he felt none,he walked right over to his friend.

"Does he have any injuries?" he asked the two teens.

"Not that I've seen. He might a few bruises,but I don't think he's got any broken bones or anything."

Jenny nodded. "I think Danny's right. I looked him over earlier and didn't find much."

"Does he have any bruises on his head?"

"I didn't see any, no." Jenny answered.

"Why do you ask,Jim?" Danny asked.

"I ask,because I'm trying to figure out what's keeping him from waking up. If he had a concussion or some injury to his head it would give me some explanation,but if there isn't one..."

 _What's going on with him?_

"Could that...thing be doing something to him still?" Jenny suggested.

"Thing?" Jimmy asked,but quickly answered it himself. "Oh,right...that...it's entirely possible,but how to know for sure..."

"I might be able to help with that." Danny said,tone expressing pride.

Now it was Jenny's turn to give him the side-eye. "How exactly?"

He gave a confident smirk. "Easy,one of the things I can do is Overshadow people. From past experience,I've learned that if I do it to someone while their asleep,I can see into their dreams." He turned to Jimmy. "I've actually woken people up doing that before,maybe I can do it here."

Jimmy thought about it. _Normally I would object to something like that...but I don't think we've really got any other option._

"I guess we have no other choice. Go ahead and try it." Jimmy affirmed,giving him a nod of approval. Danny nodded back.

"Going Ghost!" he shouted,transforming and rising into the air.

Jenny rolled her eyes at the corny battle cry.

"Alright,I'll be right back." he said,turning invisible and vanishing inside Timmy's head.

The two remaining Nicktoons looked at each other,worried.

* * *

 __  
Danny opened his eyes and looked around. _Alright,I'm in. Now..._

Something was off,really off. Any other time Danny had gone into someone's dream,it was in some location or it was at least lit. He was currently floating in nothing but darkness.

He began moving forward,looking for any sign of his friend. He started to wonder if this was what it looked like when someone wasn't dreaming at all,but shook his head.

 _He has to be dreaming. Why else would he be acting like that in his sleep? Maybe this is what your head looks like when you're being controlled? Or what happens when some evil power takes over you? It sure would explain why people act so crazy when that happens. I know that all too well..._

He was snapped out his thoughts when a familiar voice rang out,echoing through the shadow.

"Leave me ALONE!"

"Timmy!" Danny cried,racing forward.

"You freak! Get away from me!"

Danny forced himself to go faster and faster,until his face came into contact with a wall.

"Ugh!" He peeled himself off the dark wall and landed rear-first on the ground.

"Ow." He rubbed his cheek and listened.

"I'm not going anywhere,little boy."

That voice sent chills through the already cold ghost. "Oh no."

He turned intangible and phased through the ground below,staying invisible,he saw who he was looking for and someone he wasn't.

There was Timmy and a hooded figure covered in darkness standing in a barely lit room in the middle of nowhere with no visible exits or entrances.

Timmy was on his back on the floor,while the figure was standing.

"Yes,you are!" he yelled out suddenly,charging forward with a fist raised. The figured growled and stepped to the side when he got close,then kicked out at his stomach. It knocked the air out of him and he crumpled to the floor again.

"No,I'm not."

It began walking toward him,but he scooted away and gave it a hateful glare,as he held his abdomen. "If you think I'll let you control me again I-!"

It only laughed,turning and revealing it's glowing red eyes. "Spare me kid,you're about as weak and helpless as a newborn kitten and you have no ability to resist me. Stop trying to look brave,it ain't working."

Danny's eyes flared with green energy upon hearing that. _He isn't weak! He's just a bit hotheaded. You have no right to call him weak considering you sent him out to fight us to save your sorry hide._

It got down on one knee and placed a hand under his chin. He pulled his head away,but it was yanked back. "You did so well,you know."

He looked horrified at that statement. "At what!? Almost killing my friends!?" He stood and got in it's face,which was somehow still covered by darkness. "YOU almost killed Jimmy!"

The two eyes blinked and narrowed. "And your point is?"

His jaw dropped. "My POINT is that you almost made me kill one of my best friends! That's just plain wrong!"

It stood,turning away. "That's how you see it. I see it as stress relief. By that I mean,literally removing the things in my life that cause me stress."

He took a step back. "So you're just gonna kill anybody who annoys you!? Just wipe them off the face of the Earth because you DON'T like them!?"

"Yes. Starting with YOU!" It turned around sharply and charged at the boy with some strange energy charging where it's mouth would be at the speed a bullet would jealous of. Thankfully,Danny was faster. He dove down immediately and tackled the figure.

"You're not gonna lay a hand on him,you monster!" Danny shouted in defiance.

"D...Danny!? What are you doing here!?" Timmy asked,despite this really not being the time.

The figure glared at him. "How the HELL did you get in here!? You shouldn't be able to-"

Danny responded by shoving his fist in it's face. "Methods." he said,turning to Timmy. "You alright?"

"I-I guess..." he said,awkwardly.

He turned back to it and bared his canines,eyes blazing with neon light. It returned the look,red eyes blazing. "Get off me you spectral abomination!" It kicked him off,sending him to the floor.

"Dude!" Timmy ran over to him. "Are you okay!?"

He nodded and placed a comforting hand on his head. "I'm fine. Are you sure you're alright?"

Timmy nodded. "Yeah,I'm okay."

They both looked back at the figure. Danny stood back up. The very shadows around seemed to be irritated.

"Get outta here! Leave our friend alone!" he ordered. "Or you are gonna regret it!" He allowed his energy to gather around his hands to emphasize his threat.

It growled and took a step back. "How sad,the weak little boy hides behind his little ghost pet!" it word slid off it's tongue like venom.

Danny's eyes and hands grew brighter. It growled again and finally threw it's hands up in frustration. "You know what? Fine! It's no skin off my back,he's useless to me now anyway. Now he can be useless to you too!" With that it vanished into the darkness.

"And don't you come near him again!"

* * *

Jenny was startled when Danny back-flipped out of Timmy's head and landed semi-gracefully on the floor of Jimmy's Lab with the confident grin still on his face.

"Gah! What the-oh it's just you. What happened,did it work?" she asked.

He didn't even have to answer,Timmy's eyes opened within seconds of Danny returning.

He shot up into a sitting position with his eyes wild,like he didn't know where he was. Danny ran over and grabbed his shoulder. "Timmy,relax. You're in Jimmy's Lab. You're safe."

He took a breath and looked at the ghost boy,relaxing into a smile. "Oh man,you have no idea how glad I am to hear that." he said. "That was messed up."

Then he realized someone was missing from the conversation. "Wait...dude! Where's Jimmy!?" His eyes went wild again and he started looking around frantically.

Jenny sighed. She felt awful seeing him like that. She would've felt the same had it been anyone. She hated seeing people so upset and frantic,so she always wanted to be that one person who could be comforting,even though her appearance would make you think otherwise. She quickly searched for a memory that would help her here and she found one.

About a month ago she had been over at Brad's house when an obnoxious Thunderstorm hit. The thunder and lightning was hellish and deafening,so she didn't blame Tuck at all when he screamed in terror and hid. Brad seemed pretty okay with it,saying; "Keeps him outta my hair.",but Jenny wasn't gonna let him suffer like that.

She spent the whole night sitting with him and holding him close,telling him over and over that she'd protect him and that nothing would hurt him. She didn't get one percent of charge that night,but it was worth it to her when she found out he was no longer afraid of storms because of what she did. She figured this time would be no different.

She made her way over to the frantic boy and got down to his level,placing a hand gently in his hair.

"Hey,it's okay. He was still a bit tired,so he went over to that couch to rest a bit more. He's alright,don't worry." The words were typical,but what mattered was her tone. She had softened her tone to one that mothers would often use to comfort their children. She had learned that fearful kids responded to that well,so she taught herself how to do it in hopes it would make people less sensitive to her appearance.

Danny was impressed as it seemed to work. Timmy's breathing leveled out and looked at the sleeping boy with much calmer eyes. He then looked at Jenny and realizing who or what he was talking to,he fell onto his back in surprise. "Holy crud! Robot!"

A loud clang sounded as Jenny's hand collided with her face,Danny stifling a laugh.

 _Really?_ she thought,sighing and internally rolling her eyes.

"Timmy relax. It's just Jenny. She's cool."

Timmy laughed nervously. "Oh, right...sorry."

Jenny removed her hand from her face, revealing a smile. "It's cool. I'm used to it."

"I figured you wouldn't have been surprised Timmy."

Everyone turned to see Jimmy sitting up. Danny turned. "Hey, how're ya feeling?"

"Better, also just an FYI Jenny..."

She gave him a confused look. "Yeah?"

"You face-palm really loudly."

Danny and Timmy both snickered at that while Jenny blushed and laughed nervously. "Heh, my bad."

"Anyway, Timmy? You doin' alright?"

The younger boy looked at him and let out a depressed sigh. "I guess. Danny really saved my butt from that...whatever it was...and well..."  
Jimmy gave him a serious look. "It wasn't your fault." he said, tone laced with the same seriousness. Timmy looked surprised at the response, but Jimmy knew where that line was going.

He stayed silent for a moment, then responded back. "Can I be honest? I feel like it was! That thing attacked my town and I should've been able to deal with it!"

Jimmy opened his mouth to retort, but was stopped by Timmy suddenly letting out a gasp of horror. "Oh no! Cosmo and Wanda! I remember now! That thing captured them!"

"It did what!?" Jimmy and Danny exclaimed, at the same time.

Jenny blinked and lowered her pigtails. "Um, I know this may be a bad time to ask...but who are Cosmo and Wanda?"

Timmy brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them. "They're...friends of mine."

He could've just told her, but he still felt uncomfortable saying what they were outright out-loud.

Jimmy got off the couch and explained. "They're friends of his that help him out with a lot of things, he really cares about them and if this thing has them, it could mean trouble."

"Why?"

"Because they have power. And if something has power, then you can bet that any villain will want it slash take it."

Jenny looked back at Timmy. _Aw man...poor guy._

"Well, if that thing has them, let's find that that thing!" Danny suggested, crossing his arms over his chest.

Jimmy's eyes wandered to the floor for a moment, indicating that he was thinking.

 _How can we find that thing? Seeing as it seems to have the ability to hop between universes...it could be anywhere._

He suddenly snapped his fingers. _Unless!_

He dashed over to his chair and started typing frantically on his keyboard while Timmy laughed. "Look out everybody. Neutron's got an idea."

He smiled back at him. "You bet I do!"

"Well?" Danny questioned. "Spill it!"

With a final tap on a key, Jimmy spun his chair around. "Easy. That thing obviously has powers of some kind, right?"

The ghost boy smirked. "I see where you're going with this."

Timmy raised an eyebrow. "You do?" He then looked at the Boy Genius again. "Where are you going with this?"

"Where I'm going Timmy, is that in order for something to have powers, it has to have energy to use them. This energy is surprisingly unique as not every creature has the same powers."

He gestured toward Danny. "Like how Danny has Ghost Powers and so he has an Ectoplasmic Signature. Which can be traced."

Danny affirmed what he was saying by nodding. "That's true. Tucker and Sam actually used that to save me from Vlad once."

"So what you're saying is that...we can track this thing?" Timmy asked.

Jimmy nodded. "I'm willing to bet." He turned his chair back around and looked at his screen, which had been preforming a scan.

"Bingo."

"Did you find it?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, I did...but it seems to be in a place i've never seen before. It's not Amity Park, Tremorton, or Dimmsdale I can tell ya that much."

"Does it have a name, Neutron?"

"Yeah, Boiling Springs it looks like. Odd name for a town. Regardless, we found what we were looking for. You three ready to go?"

Jenny and Danny pounded their fists together Timmy gave a determined nod.

"Time for some payback."

"You can count on it, Danny!" Timmy said. "No one takes my Fairies from me! OR makes me attack my friends!"

Jimmy laughed to himself. _Good to know everyone's in good spirits after that train wreck..._

Typing a few more keys, the portal to their right sprang to life again.

"You set the coordinates right this time?" Jenny joked.

Jimmy sighed. "As far as I know. We'll see if some otherworldly being messes it up again."


	4. What Are We Really Up Against?

_**And here's rewrite number four, only took me like a year. Sometimes writing these characters is really difficult, especially when exposing them to much darker situations then they're used to. What do I mean by that? Well, you'll see. Anyway,extended the crap outta this one, and changed the characters up a bit. Note that they're all based off real friends I've had in real life, as is the house and hometown of my character. I have this belief that putting some realism in writing makes it flow better instead of just making everything up. So I went with real people and a real place.**_

 _ **Anywho, enjoy the chapter!**_

 _ **\- Voltaradragoness**_

"Speaking"

 _Thinking_

* * *

The swirling green portal sprang into existence and with it came the four Nicktoons. Their feet made a crunching sound as they came into contact with the pavement of what looked like a road. As the portal closed, each of them looked around. Jimmy had been right, this place was unlike any other the kids had previously seen, what was interesting though was how they had changed. Like in Jimmy's universe, sometimes going into different universes would alter their appearance slightly and here was no exception.

Jimmy's head appeared smaller with his hair appearing less like the ice cream shape it usually had. Timmy's teeth still peeked out of his mouth, but they were much less noticeable, as well as both him and Jimmy appearing slightly taller. Danny looked about the same only his eyes were now a pupiless glowing white instead of the normal glowing green eyes and Jenny had the biggest change. The parts of her body which resembled clothing where now actual clothes. They were still made of metal, but they were sheets of metal now. Her skirt now hung around her legs like a normal one would along with the midriff top.

Simply put, they appeared a bit more...normal.

Everyone looked over themselves and then at each other.

"I feel like I should be surprised slash disturbed right now, but why does this not feel weird or wrong?" Danny asked.

Jenny shrugged. "Maybe we're just used to weird stuff happening to us?"

"Pfff, I eat weird for breakfast. This is nothing." Timmy scoffed. "It's kinda nice actually. I like being tall."

Jimmy laughed softly to himself before waving everybody over. "Alright guys, let's figure out a plan."

They all gathered by a nearby vehicle and began discussing their next course of action.

"Whatever this thing is, I tracked it here. Therefore we obviously need to be wary while we look for it as this is it's home turf and it knows this place better than we do. Clear?"

They all nodded, but Timmy raised his hand with an unsure expression. "Yes Turner?"

"Do you have any clue where this thing could even be? I mean, what are we supposed to do? Just wander around and hope we run face-first into it?"

" I...don't know exactly where it is, BUT we're not gonna wander around blindly, alright?"

"Then, what are we going to do?" Jenny asked, but before Jimmy could answer, there was a scream.

Each Nicktoon rushed out from behind the car and tried to find the source, and they did. A young teenage girl was running around the area with some all too familiar wolf creatures chasing her.

Jenny gasped. "Those things are gonna kill her! Come on, we gotta save her!"

She sprang into the air with a fwoosh of fire from her boosters with her teammates close behind. As they ran to help, Jimmy reached into his pocket and tossed something over to Timmy.

"Neutron, what's this?"

"Since you don't have Cosmo and Wanda, I figured you'd need a weapon. It's a wrist blaster. Put it on and hit the red button to fire."  
"Hey, thanks! I'm gonna make hot dogs outta those mutts!"

Jimmy smiled at him before drawing his Tornado Blaster and charging into battle.

The young girl backed away from the creatures as best she could, but one reared back and jumped at her, claws and fangs bared, Jenny was faster though. She charged into the ground, sending them back with a shock-wave before she fired two shots of plasma from her Power Palm.

The girl, who was now on the ground stared up in awe. Jenny turned to her and gave her a smile of reassurance before backhanding another wolf.

"Danny? How you doin' up there?" she called.

Danny swooped down, throwing down an ectoplasmic blast to aid her. "I'm good. Timmy and Jimmy are dealing with the ones over there, while i'm dealing with the ones who think they'll be safe in the air."

With that, he flew back up, kicking a wolf down as he rose. It hit the pavement with a thump and dissipated into a cloud of red sparkling smoke. Jenny looked back at the girl one last time. "Don't worry, we won't let these things get you."

The girl blinked for a moment before giving her a nervous nod. "Th-Thank you..."

* * *

"Neutron, behind you!"

"Wha- Augh! Why you!" A wolf had snuck up on Jimmy while he was distracted and managed to land a slash on his shoulder, tearing his shirt and cutting him. He reacted quickly however and blasted it away before it could do more damage.

Seeing this, Timmy quickly ran over. "Dude! You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It didn't get much of a chance to do anything." He said, holding his slightly bleeding shoulder. He then wondered to himself on how that seemed to hurt more than something like that usually does.

"Yeah, I saw. You knocked that thing into next week!"

"Yes, I did. How many more are left anyway?"

The duo looked around and saw that there were only a handful left, so they went and began dealing with what remained. As the last few dissipated into a puff of red smoke, Danny rejoined them. That was when he noticed the tear in Jimmy's shirt.

"Oh man, dude you alright?" he asked, pointing to the claw marks.

"Yeah, it still hurts, but I'll be fine. You and Jenny deal with the rest of the wolves?"

"Yeah, and Jenny managed to save someone from a pack of em. Maybe she can give us some idea of what's going on."

"There's someone still alive around here? Place looks deserted to me." Timmy remarked.

"Over there, come on." he said, pointing in the opposite direction.

* * *

Within minutes, Jenny was in sight. She motioned to the human girl with her head, signalling them over. As they approached her, her appearance became clearer.

She was a sophomore aged girl with short dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing a T-shirt with what looked like a Fox-like robot depicted on the front and black sweatpants.

Once they were right in front of her, she shakily stood up and asked who they were. "Thanks for saving me, but...who...are you? I've never seen any of you before...and why are you floating and glowing like that?" she asked, pointing at Danny at the end.

"Who? Me? I'm Danny."

"I'm Jimmy."

"Sup, I'm Timmy"

"And my name's Jenny."

Danny then smirked and floated over her, attempting to be a bit of a show-off by putting his hands behind his head and crossing his legs. "To answer your second question, I'm floating and glowing because I'm half-ghost."

Everyone else just rolled their eyes at his attempt to be cool.

The girl's eyes widened and her jaw fell slightly. "You're a what!? Wow, never thought I'd ever talk to a ghost...wait, what do you mean by Half-ghost?"

"Hey, uh..." Timmy interrupted.

"Oh, Raven. That's my name."

"OK, Raven...um have you by chance seen an evil demon or something bent on universal domination around here?"

"I'm sorry, what? What's with you all? Who are you? Seriously."

Jimmy took a step forward. "Sorry, um to put it simply-"

"We're heroes! And there's this monster that's been wrecking our worlds and we want it gone!"

Jimmy, who had been stopped with a finger in the air and his mouth half open, just sighed and said; "What he said."

"We tracked it here." Jenny explained. "We really need to know if you've seen anything."

Raven looked utterly confused, but at the same time, her expression was one of someone who did indeed know something, but was just hesitant to say it.

"So, you're heroes from another world? I guess I could believe that...but...what has this...demon done?"

"Basically what's been done to this place by the looks of it." Danny responded, looking around.

"And it took control of me and made me hurt my friends! The jerk!" Timmy chimed in.

"She did what!?" Raven almost screamed in horror.

That caught their collective attentions.

"She? Wait, how do you know that this monster is a girl?" Danny asked.

Raven gulped.

"Raven, you do know something don't you?"

She looked at Jimmy and took a step back, eyes watering. "Y-Yes...I do...I know who this monster is."

"You do!? Who is it?"

She glared at Timmy, whom had been the one who'd spoken. "She's not a jerk! I can tell you that much!"

This retort shocked Timmy and made him take a step back. Jenny then came forward.

"Who is she, Raven?" she asked, calmly.

Raven began to shed some tears, but tried to compose herself as they streamed down her face. She sat down on a nearby curb and took a breath as she looked up to the kids who made her suddenly feel very small.

"That monster...used to be my best friend."

All of them blinked in surprise as Danny ditched his cool guy pose in the air and let his feet touch the ground. "Say wha?" he asked.

"You heard me." She responded, tone now devoid of any emotion, but irritation.

"Care to elaborate?" Jimmy asked.

Raven took another breath and stood back up. "I can only tell you so much as, while we were best friends, there are people who have known her longer and can explain her to you better than I ever could." As she said that, she stuttered and sounded like she was trying to sound strong.

"There are others?"

"Y-Yeah, I think you need to talk to them. Come on."

Raven then nudged her way past them and didn't look back, not even bothering to check if they were actually following her though they were, after a moment of hesitation.

As they walked through the streets, they saw that despite the change in their appearances, nothing else seemed to follow that trend. The streets were empty and devoid of life and eerie silence was the only thing around them. It almost seemed like the world had faded to gray-scale. Though they sadly preferred that to having to fight brainwashed people.

Each of them kept glancing at one another with an expression that implied that they wanted to say something, but no words ever came out. That was, until Raven stopped.

She turned and pointed to a house on her right. "There, we've pretty much decided to hide here."

They all turned to look at the house, it was fairly nice looking and almost resembled Timmy's in a way. Though it was a bit smaller. It had Brick walls with a dark red roof, and a concrete porch with two black rocking chairs sitting out front. It also had a large lawn with a driveway, which led to a two door garage. Diffidently big enough to hold a family, or a group needing a place to hide.

They took all of this in as they made their way up to the front door. Upon entering, a voice called out to the girl. "Hey Raven! About time you got back, we were worried that-"

The girl whom the voice belonged had moved toward the door and stopped when she saw the group of heroes.

She had a slender build, slightly taller and presumed older than Raven, she had similar hair, though it was a lighter color, and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a tan colored T-shirt and torn blue jeans.

She blinked a few times, and then rubbed them for good measure before speaking again."Uh...what up with the robot and floating...ghost? I think?" She asked, awkwardly with a touch of fear in her voice, followed up with a finger pointed in their direction.

Raven waved a hand dismissively. "Long story, where are the others?"

Two more voices suddenly called out. "Over here!"

"They're in the living room." The other girl clarified.

"Yeah, I got that." She then turned to the Nicktoons. "Forward and to the left. I need to go deal with something real quick. Be right back." With that, she dashed away into another room while the other girl signaled for them to follow her, though she still wore an expression that said she was weirded out.

Timmy then leaned in a whispered in Jimmy's ear. "Since when did we become their prisoners?"

"What?" he whispered back.

"Doesn't it feel like that? They keep straight up telling us what to do and...I don't know, it feels like they don't like us very much."

Jimmy couldn't deny that it did feel like that to him too, but it didn't really bother him much. "Well, considering what's been going on, they could just be being cautious. It's not abnormal."

Timmy didn't answer back this time, he just looked away with an expression of thought on his face.

After climbing a small staircase consisting of three carpeted stairs, the group arrived in a living room adorned with a desk, desk chair, cream colored couch and carpet, and a TV with some kind of game system underneath it on the TV stand that was unrecognizable to them.

On the couch were two more girls, who were largely startled by their appearance before them. Both shared a Caucasian skin tone, but one had light colored hair, mix between blond and brown, about as tall as the girl in front of them, and had an describable eye color. It seemed to be a strange mix of colors. She wore an orange shirt with purple tie-die patterns on it with slightly ripped dark blue sweatpants.

The other had a slightly larger build than the other girls, hair that was so dark in color that it was almost black and it was so long that it reached down to her rear. Her eyes were blue and she wore jean shorts with a purple tank top.

The first girl said hello excitedly after a moment of blinking, while the other girl didn't seem so happy and gripped a couch cushion tightly. She didn't really seem all there.

The Nicktoons awkwardly waved with nervous smiles as the brown-eyed girl came out from behind them.

"Who are they, Amber?" The excited girl asked, bouncing up and down on the couch slightly.

The girl, whom they now knew the name of, let out a laugh. "I love how that's your second thought Bridget, and not the first."

 _Well, at least we're learning their names, so we won't sound like idiots later._ Danny thought, propping a foot up against the wall and leaning on it, making sure he didn't phase through it in the process.

"Well...hey!" The girl, named Bridget seemed to realize the girl next to her wasn't responding. She nudged her. "Carol! You in there?"

"W-What?" She suddenly said, looking straight at their guests. "I'm here but, who the hell are these people, and why are they here?"

Each Nicktoon flinched at the language, never being ones to like swearing.

Instead of answering the question, Amber turned to them. "Well? You gonna answer her?"

"Oh, um, yeah..." Jenny started, then trailed off, turning to Jimmy. "Where in the world should we start?"

"How about with what you told me?" Raven said, appearing in the doorway behind them.

This startled them slightly, and caused them to take a step or two back, revealing her to her friends.

"What did they tell you Raven? And dare I ask what the hell those two are?" Carol asked, pointing to Danny and Jenny. That earned a glare from the two of them, as like anyone else, they disliked being referred to as what.

"Relax Carol. In opposite order: A half-ghost and I think a robot and they've told me that they're here to stop a...monster from destroying their homes. Or at least what's happened to us here. I think you know what that means."

Amber and Bridget gained a disturbed expression, while Carol looked angry, almost defensive. "You're not gonna lay a hand on her!" she nearly screamed.

"On WHO!?" Each hero yelled back in frustration. Carol was taken aback by this and almost instantly surrendered her position, which they found odd. They'd never seen someone give up an argument that fast.

Amber then got between them. "Forgive her, she...just cares a lot about this person and recent events have left her a little...emotional."

She then leaned to look at Raven. "Am I aloud to...?"

Raven nodded. "I think so, yeah. They might be the help we've been looking for."

"Alright, let me explain here."

She suddenly sat down on the floor, and each Nicktoon soon followed as they got the impression that this was gonna be a long story.

As she started, images began forming in Amber's head. Images of what she had missed for a very long time. The smile of a faceless person as a shadow covered their eyes. Though it was unseeable to the Nicktoons, they could almost make it out in her own expression.

"You see...there's someone that we all care very much for...and that's the same person you're after. She was...and still is our friend, but..."

The image in her shifted to that same person running from the same house they were sitting in now, shadow now covering most of her face as she held a phone up to her ear.

"One day...something, and we're still not sure what, happened and it led to such a downward spiral."

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked, concern edging her tone.

"Well...she always had doubts about things. Even people. Trust was not something she gave easily, and everyday it seemed like the world gave her more and more reason to hate, but she never gave in to it. She would always tell me, and everyone else that no matter what, there's always something to hope for, someone to love."

She paused and looked at Carol, then back at the kids before her. "But, one day she just, snapped. Really. I don't know why, and neither does anyone else here, but she utterly lost her mind. She screamed in fury, about how nothing in the world is sacred anymore and humanity does nothing but lie, cheat, steal, and murder. And with this...horrid power that she somehow obtained, she either sealed away or took control of the minds of anyone who dared to stand in her way. As far as I know, we're the only ones who got away."

Murder? Timmy and Jimmy both thought. Though they knew the meaning of the word itself, to them and the other two, the word still somehow sounded foreign.

"Do you know what kind of power she's using?" Danny asked, finding it hard to sympathize, which he felt that Amber was trying to get them to feel for this friend of theirs, as he'd heard this kind of story many times before.

Amber looked away briefly in thought. "Not for sure, but the power does resemble something we've seen before, or at least, Raven and Carol have."

She turned again. "Right?"

Carol hugged the pillow tighter. "Y-Yeah, it's kinda similar."

"Similar? To what?" Jimmy asked.

"A siren." Raven stated.

"A what?" they all said collectively.

Bridget cocked her head, confused. "Do you guys not know what a Siren is?"

"Unless you're talking about Police Sirens, which I kinda doubt you are, yup." Jenny answered, leaning gently against the wall behind her.

Danny then suddenly snapped his fingers. "Wait! Aren't those the mermaid-type things that sing people to their doom or something?"

Raven smiled and let out a laugh. "You're not too far off. Yeah, they're sea creatures who would seduce sailors and lead them to their deaths via song."

"How'd you know that?" Jenny asked, turning to him and giving him a questioning smirk.

The ghost boy chuckled nervously. "Well, I guess Sam yelling at me over and over to take Mythology with her wasn't as pointless as I thought."

 _Well, that's convenient._ Timmy thought. He then glanced at his friend and noticed he now looked...upset? Timmy couldn't really figure out the look, but that was the best comparison he had.

"Hey, dude? What's up?"

Jimmy turned to him. "This explains a lot."

Timmy raised an eyebrow. "It does? How?"

Jimmy turned to Danny and got his attention. "Hey, remember when you said you heard singing while we were flying through Dimmsdale?"

His eyes widened at that, and so did Jenny's. "That's right, I did! If this...friend of yours has...Siren powers? Still not sure how that would work, but if she does, then maybe that's why I lost consciousness?"

"And why I out of nowhere lost the ability to move when you guys started falling?"

"Woah, woah, woah! Hold the phone! When did this happen!?" Timmy sputtered, this obviously being news to him.

The other three looked at each other, like they weren't sure who should tell him, so Jimmy took it upon himself. "While we were in Dimmsdale, Danny told us he heard singing, and we ignored it at first, but then after a while, he fainted, and almost took me to the ground with him."

"Wasn't my fault."

"Didn't say it was."

"Anyway...? Keep going dude."

"Right, well basically after Jenny was able to, she dove down and saved us, but she then told me that a song did something to her too. Which is pretty much the sum of it. This all happened while you were under that thing's control."

Timmy nodded. "Dang, wish I had been there for you guys."

This made Jenny realize something else though. _Wait, if that's the case...why did another song release me? Or at least, that's what I think happened..._

"Hey." called Raven, gaining each kid's attention. "Now, we've answered your questions, can you be bothered to answer some of ours?"

"I don't see why not." Danny responded.

Over the next hour or so, the group of girls asked more questions about who they were and where they came from. They didn't accept the idea of multiple universes right away, but being that they saw no other explanation for why a half-ghost could exist, or how a robot far beyond what was capable for their universe at the time was able to exist, they were kinda forced to accept it.

Then it was the heroes turn to ask them questions again.

"So, in short, something made your friend lose her mind, and now she's just destroying everything she sees?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. I wish we knew what caused it, cause this is so out of character for her. She always despised the very thought of hurting others."

Carol suddenly spoke up. "Please...if you do fight her...please don't kill her. I don't want to lose her for good."

She only got to the word kill before each of them gasped at the very thought, then by the time she finished talking, Jenny was on her feet. "We aren't gonna kill her! What makes you think we would-"

"How else would you stop someone like that? You seem like you've dealt with things like this before, so haven't you killed before?" Raven asked.

"What!? No way!" Timmy nearly shouted. "We've fought bad guys before, sure, but we've never done anything like that!"

Each girl seemed genuinely confused at that, which disturbed the Nicktoons. "What twisted universe have we ended up in?" Jenny whispered to Danny, who just shook his head. "I have no idea."

"So what happens then? The bad dudes just give up and go home?" Bridget asked.

"Yeah, basically." Jimmy responded, to which the girls just looked at each other like he had answered in Spanish.

Jimmy then turned to he friends and shrugged with a confused look of his own on his face.

"I think there needs to be some clarification here." Carol told Amber, who looked like she agreed.

"Look." She started. "If you all are from different worlds, then I think there might be a cultural gap or something here, cause the very mention of the word murder seems to disturb you more than we feel it should."

"And you sound way too used to it." Jimmy remarked.

Amber smiled at that weirdly enough. "Well, in this universe, it's pretty common. People kill each other every day with little to no reason, we have no desire to do so, because we were raised right, but not every family is happy or even loving."

The Nicktoons' faces fell at that, it was a depressing thought after all.

She then joined two of the girls on the couch. "This world ain't sunshine and rainbows. There's genuine darkness here, and it's pretty hard to not be consumed by it. Which is why Morgan was such an odd case."

Morgan. That was a new name. The name of the evil creature they'd been chasing.

"So that's her name?" Danny asked.

Amber nodded, still smiling. "Yeah, I think you guys really are the help we've been hoping for. Felt like i should withhold that info until I knew that for sure. You guys with me?"

Raven, Bridget, and Carol all nodded, giving them their own smiles.

Carol then got up for the first time and walked over to them, still holding the pillow close. The Nicktoons stood up to meet her. "You'll probably find her by the lake down the street. Can you please bring her back to us?"

They looked at each other and letting the girl's words sink in, they silently agreed that they had to help them, and even if they'd heard this story before, they knew that for once they could try to salvage the person who'd gone mad with power. Nodding in determination, they turned back to Carol.

"You bet." They said in unison, then began walking toward the door. With one final look, the four kids left to bring a person back to her friends.

* * *

 _ **Yup, Morgan's universe is meant to be our own. I decided that sneaking in real life would be an interesting concept to have in a Nicktoons story, and that was what I was trying to hint with the Nicktoons looking more normal. And because it's real life, the world is naturally darker, being that it would clearly lack the cartoon qualities of their own universes. This does also mean that they're less protected, as you'll see in the next chapter. Things like being wounded hurt more and they're capable of being injured pretty badly. Even Jenny isn't exempt from this rule. So, hope you like the idea, cause it's kinda fun writing it.**_


	5. Fury Of A Voice

When the four young heroes entered the nearby market plaza,they saw exactly what they were looking for.

"What is it with her and Storm Clouds?" Timmy asked,slightly unnerved.

Danny shrugged. "I dunno but we need to go in there. We should find this "Morgan" or "Sirena" inside. Like...last time."

Timmy looked at Jimmy nervously. Jenny wanted to smack Danny for that but she stopped herself. It wouldn't help anything.

"Um...can i stay out here?" Timmy asked.

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "You're gonna be fine! Stop worrying."

Jenny activated her boosters again. "Let's go. Danny,grab Jimmy and Timmy."

Danny picked up the two and they both complained.

"Sorry,we were gonna figure out an alternative but we got sidetracked." he said as he took off.

Jimmy noticed that Timmy was looking around.

Jimmy frowned. " _He must be looking for his faires. I don't know where they are either but i think our best hope is that they are back in Timmy's world,waiting for him."_

The three zoomed into the Storm Clouds.

"Same plan as last time Jenny?" Jimmy asked the robot girl as Danny set him and Timmy down.

"Yup. If an lightning comes at us,i'll deflect it."

Timmy felt guilty again but shook it off. The four walked for a while until they heard electricity sparking. Then a familiar feeling overcame the four.

"Y...you guys feel that?" Jimmy asked his three friends.

"Yea. What is that?" Timmy said stumbling.

"I think it's Dark Magic or some kind of Dark power. That meter you gave me went wild when we came into the first Storm Cloud Fortress."

Timmy caught up to the boy genius. "Was it reading off me or what?"

Jimmy shook his head. "I couldn't tell."

When they entered another room,they saw Timmy's fairies. Timmy's jaw went agape.

"Cosmo! Wanda!"

They were laying in the middle of the room and stirred when Timmy yelled. Jenny stared at the faires.

" _Those are faires huh? Odd looking,that's for sure."_ she thought.

Then a familiar voice echoed through the room. "So,you found me again?"

Timmy screamed at the voice. "Yes and we know who you are! So why don't you just show yourself!?"

Jimmy joined his friend. "Exactly! No use in hiding in your darkness!"

Danny readied his ectoblast and Jenny readied her blaster. Cosmo and Wanda floated over to Timmy and hugged him.

"Oh Timmy! We were so worried! We thought we had lost you!"

Timmy was on the verge of tears.

"I'd never abandon you guys. Or any of my friends for that matter! You hear me!?" he said,shouting to the figure that was coming into view.

They finally saw the girl they had been chasing. A sixteen year old girl walked out. She had dark brown hair with two dyed stripes. The two stripes were light blue and black. Her hair was very long and it nearly touched below her waist. She wore a black T-shirt with a strange purple symbol on it.

She was wearing dark blue shorts and green sandals. Her eyes were a venomous green with a lighter green replacing the whites in her eyes. Her irises were also slit. Like dragon eyes. The most out of place features,were the animal-like ears and strange black and gray webbed wings on her back. She bared her teeth at the kids and she seemed to have more than four canines.

"So...my ridiculous friends revealed my name to you?"

Danny flew upwards. "Yea! Were here to stop you Morgan! You can't punish innocent people because you think all humanity is evil!"

Rising into the air,surrounded by a red aura,she almost screamed at the teen. "My name is Sirena!"

Danny then threw some ecto blasts at her. Sirena shielded herself with a purple crystal shield that she produced from nowhere.

"You do not understand my motives! Don't pretend like you do, arrogant ghost!"she bellowed,eyes leaking a red mist.

Sirena then opened her mouth and let loose a stream of red sound waves that produced an echoing scream effect straight at Danny. However he was too fast and the attack missed so,she aimed for Timmy and Jimmy. The two barely had time to get out of the way. Jenny then launched a rocket at Morgan but she slammed into the ground and a large red crystal grew from the ground,shattering but shielding her.

Timmy turned to his fairies. "What did she want with you guys?"

Cosmo shrugged "I dunno! I was just-"

Wanda interrupted her husband. "I'm not too sure. She seems to be able to absorb different types of energy,not just magic so she took our wands for that reason i assume."

Timmy looked away,wondering what he could do. He then remembered when he blasted that wolf. He wondered if he could do it again.

"Sirena _! How can you do this!? I decided a long time ago i'd never do anything like this! Especially not to children!"_ a voice within Sirena's head called out.

" _Be silent! You should be locked away,Morgan! Stop interfering! These kids must pay like the rest of them,starting with that traitor!"_

"Timmy! Look out!" Jimmy shouted,a storm of red crystal shards heading in Timmy's direction.

Jenny and Danny saw what was happening but Sirena summoned a wall of crystals to stop them from getting near him. Cosmo and Wanda couldn't do anything so they tried to get Timmy to move but he wouldn't.

Timmy closed his eyes and focused. " _This is like last time. Something was coming right at me and i was able to stop it. Please work…"_

The blast exploded in front of Timmy.

"Timmy!" everyone shouted.

When the smoke cleared,Timmy was unharmed and there was a blue transparent shield in front of him. Everyone was in awe. Even Sirena was shocked. Jenny noticed this and decided to taunt the dark female.

"Ha! Bet you weren't expecting that!"

Sirena screamed "How can this be!? I'm the one who brought your dark side out! Why are you able to freely use those powers?!"

Timmy opened his eyes and put his arms down. The shield dissipated. He grinned and yelled back at Morgan.

"Because i'm just that awesome! What now!?"

Sirena's eyes glowed brighter and magic resembling a bunch of red ribbons came out of something around her neck and wrapped around her,creating a bright light.

Jenny was now extremely nervous," G...Guys? What is she doing?"

Danny took a step back and lit up his hand. "I don't know,but Jimmy and Timmy? Stay close to us."

"You don't have to tell us twice." they both yelled.

As the kids watched,they noticed parts of her body start to change and warp. Her hands became rounder and her legs wrapped into a long tail as well her face contorting into an animal-like muzzle.

"What in the world is she doing!?" Jimmy asked,worriedly

Timmy gulped,"I have no idea but it's kinda freaky..."

"Yeah,no kidding..."

After some time,the red magic around her started to crack like a shell and then it broke away,revealing a large beast. It was then that Danny realized why the name Sirena bothered him. The creature was a large sea-horse like creature. It was peach-colored like Sirena's skin but it's chest and belly was black as well as the long mane it had on it's head. The eyes became dragon-like wth slits but the eyes were practically leaking red mist. The wings from before were the only thing still there but hey had just grown bigger. The one thing that seemed out of place was the strange marble-like object on her chest. It seemed to be made of glass or some translucent material and it had a crescent moon on it with a glowing dragon's eye over it. She transformed into a Siren.

As the laughed,the Nicktoons noticed her voice had gained a terrifying echo.

 _ **"You children are naive. Darkness is everywhere and humans are the main cause of it! They destroy the lives of animals and other people! Murder,theft,betrayal...it's all their fault! You are an example of the true stupidity of the human nature,don't act like you know anything,because you don't!"**_

Jimmy yelled back in retort. "I beg your pardon!?"

Timmy stopped him. "Not the time dude."

Sirena roared which launched more red sound waves,which were even louder than before while lightning struck the floor near the heroes repeatedly. Dodging her attacks,Jenny flew toward Sirena and fired her blaster,which was at full charge. It hit it's target and left a large burn mark on the side of her face.

" **Why you...i'll personally silence you all! Starting with you,robot girl."**

She opened her mouth again but this time,black and purple electricity blasted from her mouth and hit Jenny dead center. It flung her thirty feet away and she hit the ground hard. Seeing this,the other Nicktoons ran over to her while Sirena growled and levitated above them,waving her tail up and down.

Jimmy started looking over the unconscious girl as Timmy proceeded to freak out.

"What the heck!? She said that wouldn't hurt her!"

"Timmy, something tells me that wasn't normal electricity." Danny said.

Jimmy nodded. "Whatever it was. It's hurt her pretty bad. A lot of her circuits are damaged. That's why she's not getting back up."

" **Believe me. Soon she won't be the only one little boy."**

The rest of the group looked up in fear as Sirena hovered above them,snarling. The three boys returned with hateful glares. Suddenly,a red aura surrounded them and they were lifted off the ground away from Jenny. The three struggled but couldn't break free.

"Put them down weird lady!" Cosmo shouted,throwing a rock in her face.

The floating siren roared and blasted the fairy. Luckily,she missed. Timmy gave Cosmo a look.

"I tried that with the wolves. Didn't work then! Won't work now!"

Their enemy brought them close to her. " ** _I have had enough of this. You are all very stubborn and determined,and while that may aid you,it's irritating me."_**

Jimmy continued his glare but remained calm despite the fact he was internally freaking out. Then he said something that caught both Timmy and Danny completely by surprise. "Yeah,well guess what? You can go to hell!" _I really hope no one finds out i just said that..._

Even Sirena herself was caught off guard by the choice of words from the eleven year old. " _ **Humph,such stupidity. My hatred for you all is beyond compare. Now,be good little kids and DIE!"**_

Sirena opened her maw and she proceeded to blast the three with her Siren Screech at close range. Danny tried to bring up a shield to protect Timmy and Jimmy at least but he couldn't concentrate long enough to conjure it. The blazing sound waves flew past the boys as they all let out a scream that was drowned out by the noise. Eventually,while screaming,Sirena let go of the three and the attack sent them flying like she did with Jenny before.

They skid across the floor and were still,and Sirena was gasping for air.

" _How...how could you!? Those poor kids!" the voice echoed again._

 ** _"_ Oh what are you so worried about? They stood in our way and now they're gone!"**

" _Exactly you evil bitch! Look at them! They're bleeding from all over and those fairies...they're trying to help them...oh god...they better not be dead you..."_

 ** _"_ You don't even know them! Shut up and stop acting like you know everything!"**

" _No,YOU shut up! You act like you know so much! Well, you just killed four kids! Clearly you don't know what's right!"_

 ** _"_ I didn't do it,you did. After all,this is YOUR body is it not?"**

The voice began to weep. " _Yes...but i'd never..._ "

"H...Hey! Wanna try that...again!?"

Sirena turned quickly to the source of the sound,Jimmy. She saw him standing up and despite the injuries to his arms,legs and face,he was smirking.

Timmy was sitting up on his knees,blood seeping from a gash on the side of his face,but like Jimmy he was smirking. "Is that...all you got?"

Danny was on one knee,both eyes glowing brightly. "Bring it on,a puny attack like that won't stop us!"

"You bet it won't!" Jenny called out,rejoining the group,gripping one arm but otherwise looking fine.

"Jenny! You're okay!" Timmy said,joyfully.

"You bet i am! I can repair myself,i just need a few minutes." she grinned,winking.

The four kids then turned to the infuriated female. "Bring it on! We dare you!"

 _ **"What! How the hel-"**_

" _Maybe you shouldn't have let me see where the fairies wands were."_

 ** _"_ What!?"** Sirena turned and saw that,sure enough the fairies had their wands back.

" _You bitch..." she thought._

"Uh,is she talking to herself?" Timmy asked.

"I'm not sure...man she's really crazy..."

"Yeah,beyond fruit loop status..."

Taking a breath,Jimmy turned to his allies. "You guys ready to finish this?"

"You bet!" they all said.

 _ **"You will not end me! You four WILL die! I will do whatever i can to make that happen!"**_ The siren female bellowed,charging another Siren Screech in her jaw.

"And we will do whatever we can stop you! You said it yourself,we're stubborn and we don't let anything beat us! Especially if the lives of others are at stake!" Jimmy yelled back,turning a dial on his Tornado Blaster.

"Yeah,what he said!" Timmy added,as Cosmo and Wanda readied their wands.

"Yeah,we've all had just about enough of you! You're finished,Sirena!" Danny snarled,Ecto-blast at the ready.

"You will never be able to pull anything like this,because like other villains who've tried the same thing there will always be someone to stop you." Jenny added,blaster ready to fire.

 _ **"Why you...i will-"**_

 _"Sirena that is enough! I will not let you hurt them again!"_

With that,Sirena found that she could no longer move or use her powers to protect herself from the streams of energy the Nicktoons had fired towards her. She could only close her eyes,look away and scream as the blasts enveloped her.

When the smoke cleared,each Nicktoon fell to their knees in relief,she had reverted back to the form they'd seen before and fallen into unconsciousness. She had been defeated.

"Whew,holy crud that was terrifying..."

"I'm with you on that one and i thought girls were scary before." Jimmy replied to Timmy,cracking a joke.

"Real funny,Neutron." Jenny glared,un-amused by the joke.

"Whatever,what are we gonna do about her?" Danny asked.

"For now,let's just worry about the humans she captured." Wanda suggested.

"Oh right,duh! I wish everyone Sirena captured was free and they didn't remember any of it. Best they don't remember this."

With a wand wave,it was granted. "Now let's get outta here." With another,they were gone as a shadowed figure loomed over the unconscious teenager.


	6. She's Innocent

A pained groan echoed throughout a large cell. A colorless blank cell with a small barred window that barely let in any light. The young inhabitiant of the room could barely see anything due to the darkness,then again she had grown acustomed to it. After all,she had been locked away in the dark by those evil people. Laying on the floor,she remembered everything Sirena had done. Terrorized all those people and...nearly killed those kids. She was glad that she prevented Sirena from succeeding but she was even happier that what those kids did freed her. More or less. She wasn't surprised that they had left her behind. She wouldn't have expected anything more. After all...

" _They must hate me..."_

"So,the traitor is awake...isn't that just great?"

The young one gasped in fear,as she recognized the voice. "It's...you..."

Another,louder male voice entered the conversation. "That trick with those fairies wands! I don't believe it!"

An older,calmer voice then spoke. "How smart of you. If only you'd used that brilliance when actually fighting. By that i mean,you should have just stayed out of the way."

A robotic female voice then spoke. "You've been downright useless,Morgan."

Morgan looked toward the source of the sound since she couldn't actually see anyone. "Yeah? Well go to hell. Those kids are innocent and i will never do what you say."

The first male voice spoke this time. "Yes,it seems you forgot why you're here in the first place. Does your mother really not mean that much to you?"

Morgan's breathed hitched. She truly had forgotten.

"Haha,no worries...you can be our bait now."

She knew what he was gonna do.

"They won't come for me,you know? After that stunt you made me pull,what kinda bait would i be for them?"

"You'd be surprised."

* * *

Few Hours Later...

"Dang...we got pretty beaten up..." Timmy flinched at seeing the cuts and bruises on him and everyone else.

"Yeah,I feel like i got hit by a car,then thrown off a cliff..." Jimmy replied,handing bandages and antiseptic to his friend while Jenny helped Danny out.

The bucktooth then snickered. "I still can't believe you swore like that."

Jimmy quickly grabbed his shirt and got in his face. "You will NEVER speak of that! Got it?"

While Cosmo and Wanda tried to keep the two from injuring each other further,Jenny was helping Danny out.

"Where does it hurt the most,Danny?"

"Heh,you don't need to worry about me Jen. I'm fine."

The robot rolled her eyes. "Yeah,sure you are. Then this shouldn't hurt at all." she said,spraying atiseptic onto his neck and arms.

Danny then recoiled and hissed,eyes flashing. "Okay,i'm not fine. Please stop doing that."

"I'm already done. It seems common for antiseptic to annoy everyone."

"It..is..." the two other boys replied,spraying it on themselves.

"One of the many things you don't outgrow." Jimmy hissed.

"Yeah! Sometimes i use it on Wanda when she goes on a nagging rant!"

"Cosmo that was the spray bottle we used to use on a cat who kept stealing your string."

"Oh,right."

After everyone was bandaged up,night was quickly approaching and everyone's minds were weary from the long day. As everyone was trying to entertain themselves,Danny couldn't stop thinking of that girl and Jenny noticed his expression.

"Danny? What's wrong?"

"It's just...those girls asked us to bring their friend home safely...i kinda hope she did make it back..."

"What are you worried about her for? She nearly killed us!"

Danny looked away. "I know that! It's just...i don't know. Something just wasn't right with her.

"Yeah,no kidding. She was crazy."

"No,Jimmy that's not what i mean...i can't really put it into words but...i guess what's bugging me is that she came from nowhere. At least we're used to dealing with the Syndicate because they hold a grudge against us but,how does this girl fit in?"

The others thought about that. Even Timmy gave it some thought. They realized that Danny was right. This girl seemingly came from nowhere. Sure,they know where she lived and that she was upset over some human sins but...how did she learn of their universes? How did she know about Timmy's fairies? Those questions nagged at them,especially since they didn't have an answer.

"Well,it's getting late. Let's sleep on this and figure out what to do tomorrow." Jimmy suggested.

"Not a bad idea Neutron. I'm beat." Timmy replied,yawning. "Come on Cosmo and Wanda,let's hit it."

"Ditto." Danny added.

Jenny just nodded in reply,her mind was on other things.

"Alright,Timmy and I will take the two beds that we woke up in before,Danny there should be a small couch over there somewhere and Jenny where do you want to sleep?"

"Hm? Oh,I'll just sleep against the wall like i did earlier."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Jimmy asked,confused.

"Yeah,in all honesty it doesn't matter where i sleep."

"If you're sure..."

"I'll be fine Jimmy. Just get some sleep,alright?"

"Alright,goodnight guys."

"Goodnight."

* * *

As the moon rose higher into the sky,more beams of it's light were sent into Morgan's cell. This enabled her to see more of where she was. More importantly though,it allowed her to see what shackled her. It was a typical silver chain and brace,but it was around her neck,which only added to her annoyance.

"Those jerks. They really do see me as a pet. Well,i'm not playing their damn game anymore."

Morgan began to tug on the chain,she wanted to escape and find her mother so badly. Her heart couldn't take all the hurt it felt. Her mother was all she had afterall. As she was thinking of her mother though,she wasn't paying attention and her matted brown hair got caught in one of the chain links.

"Ow! Augh,god...that smarts...stupid hair..." After ripping out the hair that got caught,she gazed up at the window. The moon was always a calming sight for her,even now. She never understood why but she just found the night's light so attractive. Sighing,she took her emerald gaze away from the window and looked behind her. A figure was standing at the cell door. Back facing them,she glared.

"What do you want?"

"Smile for the camera,kid."

* * *

Back inside the Lab,each Nicktoon was fast asleep. Or at least,they were.

"Hey,Nicktoons! Miss us?"

The sudden words startled Jimmy,Cosmo,Wanda,and Jenny awake,but Danny and Timmy remained asleep.

"What the flip!?" they all yelled in surprise.

Upon realizing who's voice it was,they turned to Jimmy's monitor. "Vlad."

"Glad you remember me,Neutron. Where are Daniel and Timothy?"

Jenny turned her head and saw them still asleep. "Jimmy,wake them up please."

"Ugh...fine. Hey Turner! Wake up!"

"Anyway,what do you want Vlad?" Jenny asked,clenching her fists.

"Yeah! What she said!"

"Cosmo,stop."

"You all gone. What else?" asked a voice from off camera.

"No...flipping...way...Vexus!?"

"Oh for the love of- Vlad move the stupid camera! Thank you."

Jimmy then walked back over. "No good. They won't get up."

Jenny facepalmed,making another loud clang. She then raised her arm and it turned into a blowhorn,which she set off. Jimmy covered his ears as Timmy and Danny were startled awake by the noise.

"Augh! What the heck!? Are we under attack!?" Danny shouted,eyes ablaze.

"That was so loud! Augh,crud. Now i have a headache."

"Sorry guys but you wouldn't wake up otherwise,we kinda have a situation here!"

"Wha? The Syndicate!? The heck!?" Timmy yelled.

Both boys rushed over with both Jenny and Jimmy internally screaming.

"What do you losers want?" Timmy yelled,again.

"Oh stuff it Turner. You all want answers don't you?" Crocker asked,walking on screen,along with Calamitous.

"What are you talking about?" Jimmy asked.

"That girl. Sirena."

Everyone was on edge now.

"How do you know about her...that...whatever!"

"Well Jennifer,if you must know...the source of that was us."

Another facepalm was heard throughout the room,this time from Jimmy. "Of course it was."

"Don't inturrupt Neutron! Anyways,we found her with a locked away darkness toward people. We were looking for a plan and well,it or she found us. We unlocked that darkness and Sirena agreed to help us. I guess we didn't expect Morgan,her other side to interfere by giving Cosmo and Wanda back their wands."

"Wait,Sirena had another side to her? That was the Morgan we heard about?"

"Yes,Daniel that's it."

"So...you...all were in control of her this whole time?" Timmy asked,anger evident in his voice.

"Not exactly. We got her to come to us by capturing her mother,she gave in to keep her safe,and we let Sirena do the rest."

Wanda couldn't believe what she was hearing,nor could everyone else. "Where is this child now?"

Vexus laughed. "Oh,you want to see her? Here."

Thier view turned to the very same girl they fought,except she looked terrified and was shaking. Not to mention her injuries from the blast were still evident. Upon seeing the Nicktoons,tears fell from her fear-filled eyes as she turned away. Shameful at what she'd done to them. View still on her,they heard Vlad talking to her.

"What's wrong? Afraid of the kids you were supposed to rid the world of? Or are you just too ashamed to face them. Weak."

The harsh words just made her sob harder as her shoulders shuddered.

"Alright that is enough!"Jenny yelled out.

Everyone stopped and looked at her,even Morgan.

"How sick are you? If i have everything correct...you kidnapped this girl's mother,forced her to become your puppet to keep her safe,tricked us into almost vaporizing her,and now you've got her locked in a cell,shackled by the neck,waiting to do gosh knows what to her!?"

Calamitous shrugged. "Pretty much. Your point?"

"Her 'point' is that you all are beyond horrible! I have no words for this!" Jimmy replied,practically spitting acid.

"No kidding! Then you got ME involved!? Do you realize how horrible it feels to be trapped inside your own darkness like that!? I mean...what she did was horrible but if what you're saying is true,I've been hating the wrong person!"

"Timmy's right. This is just awful. You don't get it either. That's whats ticking me off."

"Same here,Danny. This just isn't fair to her. She has nothing to do with us and you all dragged her into this."

Hearing those words,Morgan turned half-way and had an expression of shock. Then she finally spoke,"You really don't hate me...but you should..."

"No we shouldn't. You've really done nothing wrong. It's them we have to blame." Wanda said,attempting to console her.

"Alright,if you say so..."

Then the view turned back to the Syndicate.

"I'm surprised. You all put your childish foolishness aside to actually have mature thoughts on this. Well,if by some miracle you want to save her...come find us."

With that,the monitor cut to black and everyone yawned.

"Did they have to call us at three AM?"

"Let's go back to bed for now. Tomorrow we'll go see if we can save her. They won't know what hit them."

"Right."

* * *

"Are you happy now? Are you?"

They said nothing to her as they walked away laughing. Morgan could do nothing but look at the cold,gray floor as darker gray spots formed as tears fell.

"I don't want them to come...i don't want them to get hurt because of me... _not again._.."


	7. Nicktoons Unite

As the sun rose over the horizon,the Nicktoons children had awoken and Jimmy was already attempting to find where the Syndicate were hiding.

"You found them yet Neutron?" Timmy asked,annoyed.

"No,but i'm close. I think."

" _That's what he said two hours ago..."_

"Be patient Timmy. He's doing what he can." Wanda reminded him.

"Yeah,i know. Hey Wanda?"

"Yes,dear?"

"I want you and Cosmo to stay here when we go. After what happened...i don't want Crocker getting you too."

"We'll be alright Timmy. Right Cosmo?"

"Righ-oof! Who put this wall here!?"

Everyone sweat dropped at that,even Jimmy who tried to ignore it.

"Alright,point taken,but i can't let you go into a fight without a way to defend yourself."

"I still have my Star Blaster don't I?"

Realizing what he was talking about,she sighed and made it appear.

"I'll be alright Wanda. I promise." he finished,walking over to bug Jimmy some more.

Wanda's worry didn't vanish though and Danny noticed quickly. "Don't worry Wanda. We'll protect him. He'll be fine."

Her frown became a small smile. "Thank you Danny."

"Guys! I think i got it!"

"They're here in Retroville? That's unoriginal..."

"Well,at least we don't have to go somewhere ridiculous,Jen. You all ready?"

"Let's do this. I'm ready to give them such a butt kicking."

"Same here Danny."

"Alright,let's go save that girl. We don't want to have to fight her again." Jimmy finished,as they all jumped into the portal.

* * *

" _You let this happen."_

 _"_ Shut up,Sirena. If anyone's to blame for this it's you."

Morgan was sitting in the corner of her cell,trying to not to choke herself on her binds as she spoke to the darkness she was forced into.

" _Oh,would you just admit this is your fault? You like blaming others for YOUR mistakes way too much."_

"I said,shut up! That won't work on me like-"

" _It did Timmy?"_

Morgan stopped suddenly and pulled her knees to her chest.

" _Haha...all i have to do is mention him or the other kids and you go dead silent. It's amusing."_

As Sirena kept talking to her host,she noticed that her hand kept getting closer to her neck.

" _Don't even think about removing that pendant!"_

Morgan's hand froze.

" _You know that's where i am. I have all your power. You cannot escape me,Morgan..."_

Her hand flew to the marble-like charm that hung from the band and she clutched it hard in her hand as it shook.

"Mother...i..." she sighed. "If only you knew what this necklace would become when you gave it to me."

* * *

The floor below made a clack,then a crunch as the Nicktoons landed on it. They found it to be dark,which didn't surprise them.

"What is it with evil lairs always being dark? Like,it's almost cliche..." Timmy wondered,aloud.

Jimmy gave his friend a look,"Almost?"

"Relax guys,i got this covered." Danny responded,lighting up an ecto-beam in his hand to act as light.

Jenny nearly fell over at the sight of it. "Oh my gosh,that lighting is making everything look so creepy."

"It's light. I'm sure we won't have to use it forever,just until we find a light switch or something."

"I know,i didn't say i had a problem with it. It's just that an eerie green light shining in the dark seems like something from a horror movie."

"Actually i think i saw a movie that had that in it befo-"

"Alright,Timmy enough. We need to focus on finding that Morgan girl and hopefully her mother too."

"I know what the plan is Neutron! It's not that complicated."

"With you,i never know what you consider complex and simple. Although most of the time i question whether you understand anything at a-oof!"

"Jimmy? What's wrong?"

"Nothing,just bumped into something. Danny,shine that light over here."

As he got up,Timmy was holding back a laugh. "Now look who's not paying attention."

Jimmy was about to give a retort but Danny suddenly started laughing. "Oh my gosh,this is so ironic."

"What is it Danny?"

"Jen,Jimmy walked into a lamp."

"Oh,please tell me you're kidding."

"I'm not,here i'll try turning it on." The click of a switch sounded and a small light lit up the hallway.

Jimmy had a hand to his face but, he was smiling behind it. "OK,i'll admit it. That is really flipping funny."

"No kidding! I'm dying over here!" Timmy laughed.

"Alright guys,enough joking around." Danny said,looking around.

The hallway looked like a gray stone basement. Water was even leaking from between the rocks and dripping from the ceiling. Jenny noticed that due to some falling on her head.

Jimmy suddenly grew concerned. "Jenny,you won't short out will you?"

She shook her head. "Nah,not from a few water drops. I only have an issue with water when i end up in a body of it. Like an ocean or a lake. I'll be fine."

"Whew,i was worried for a moment there."

"Why is water bad for electronics? I see warnings all the time that say not to mix the two." Timmy asked,as they started walking again.

"Well,water conducts electricity so it can cause shortages...and it can be the other way around. Like,for example if you dropped a cell phone or our re-callers into say a bathtub it could injure anyone who'd be in there. It'd shock you." Jimmy explained.

"Hm...alright i guess that makes sense."

" _Holy crud,he actually listened."_ he thought to himself.

"Yo,guys keep up! We got a problem!" Danny shouted. The others quickly joined him and saw what he meant.

"Split path,yay..."

"Alright,Timmy you and I will take the right path. Danny an Jenny,you guys take the other. We'll let you know if we find anything." the genius said,quickly coming up with the plan.

"Same here,come on Jen."

"I'm coming,chill out."

"Alright,Timmy let's go."

"Whatever."

* * *

"Danny,you think they'll be alright on their own?" Jenny asked her companion.

"Yeah,why do you ask?"

The robot female looked a bit nervous at having to answer that. "Well,they seem to bicker quite a bit..."

"Ah,that's what you mean. Don't worry,they do it all the time,but they usually know when to take charge."

"Doesn't that confuse you? I mean,they're both so young and yet they take control of a situation so easily. Makes you wonder where it came from."

"Couldn't people ask the same thing about us?" he asked,silently laughing.

"Well yeah sure,but we're older. Usually people find teenagers handling a situation a little easier to understand than a young kid."

"Eh,that depends,but i see your point."

After they discussed that,they strangely went silent for a bit. They just listened to the sounds of the cave-like basement. The water dripping from the roof and annoying them slightly each time one fell on their heads,the dirt floors that had rocks that crunched with every step they took,and the colorless stone walls. After a time of walking,the duo started to become a bit unnerved. The strange hallway was still going on and on and besides the water dripping and crunching,the place was silent. Too silent. Luckily though, they soon came to a large metal door which Jenny had no trouble opening. The room inside was dimly lit so it was a bit hard to see if there was anything inside it. Out of curiosity,Danny decided to try calling out to see if anyone answered.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?"

What he didn't expect was to get an answer. "W...Who's there?"

The two teens turned their heads to the left corner of the room and when Danny lit it up,it revealed a cell with a young woman sitting inside. Both realized just who she was when they saw her appearance. Green eyes,long dark brown hair,tan skin,and black clothing. She looked like Morgan.

"A...Are you her mother?" Jenny asked,lowering her tone of voice.

"When you say...'her'...do you mean,my daughter Morgan?" she said,answering with a question.

"Holy crud you are! Hold on,we'll get you outta there." Danny assured,as he looked for the lock.

"Danny! Screw the lock! Just blast the door open!"

"Fine,ma'am can you move over to the wall there? I don't wanna get ya."

"Young man,what are yo-"

Before she could finish,Danny launched an Ecto-ray at the cell,busting the bars apart. The woman was shocked,but now for the reason anyone'd expect.

" _Morgan...you...I...we're not the only ones..."_

* * *

"Are we EVER gonna get to the end of this hallway? We've been walking forever!" Timmy whined.

Jimmy sighed and looked at his watch. "Timmy we've been walking for five minutes."

"Well,it feels like forever!"

"Look,i think that's a door up ahead. You can stop complaining now."

"Let's just hope that it's not a trap."

As the two stepped up to the door,Timmy tried to turn the handle but it locked half way through the turn. "Well,crud. We got a key?"

"Who needs a key? Watch,laser." he spoke into the device around his wrist. As he said it,a red beam shot out and burned through the keyhole,unlocking the door.

"That's one way to do it."

"Ugh,this door's heavy. Turner! Help me push it open."

"Alright,move over."

As the two pushed,they tried not to flinch at the loud creaking the door made as it was extremely annoying to the both of them,however it didn't last long as the door didn't have to be pushed much to let them in since they were small. Like the hallway,the room was almost comepletly dark,except for what looked like a small window that let sunlight in. That small amount of sunlight is what enabled the two to see the cell and the curled form in front of it. Running over,they called the form's name.

"Morgan? Is that you?"

The curled up girl shot up and turned quickly in their direction. "Oh my god...it's you..."

Timmy nodded,"Neutron you got the lock?"

"Already on it."

As Morgan watched,she was in total disbelief and it was evident. "You actually came? Why?"

Jimmy looked over for a moment to answer the distraught teenager. "Why not?"

Morgan felt her anger growing and this caused her to raise her voice. "Why not!? I hurt you! I nearly..." she barked,choking on the last word.

Timmy looked at his friend,then back at her. "Look,if what we've heard is right...it wasn't really your fault. We can't really hold a grudge against you when you didn't have a choice."

Jimmy then decided to chime in as he worked on the lock. "All we've heard though are cheap words from the Syndicate. Why don't you tell us how you ended up like that?"

Morgan had no words,she couldn't believe these kids. " _After all the crap i did...they're rational enough to wonder who's fault was it? Any ordinary person would've just come looking for me to get revenge,not ask for my side of the story."_ she thought.

"Alright,what happened...is simpler than you think. To save my mom,i was willing to do what they said...but when they said i had to kidnap and...kill...i refused. I downright refused,i mean how could i not? I didn't want to hurt anybody and i still don't. Sadly though,i guess they really wanted me as a puppet. The thing is,i don't know where these powers came from..."

"They said they gave them to you." Timmy said,thinking that they had lied after all.

"I doubt it. If they had they would've taken them back by now. They should know i won't follow any of their d-stupid orders again." she growled,censoring herself,realizing she shouldn't swear in front of them.

"Man this lock is tough,hold on i think I've almost got it...alright! It's unlocked!" he said,as the cell door retracted into the ceiling.

"Hey Neutron,she's chained too."

"Are you kidding me?" he said,then sighed. Walking over,he examined the chain and made a face. "I can't get the whole thing off without injuring your neck so i'll just cut the chain off,OK?"

All Morgan did was nod and Jimmy proceeded to do just what he said. All he couldn't get off was the brace and a small part of the chain. "Sorry Morgan."

"What are you sorry for? Lets get you two outta here,wait did you two come by yourselves?"

"No,we-oh crud! Neutron we gotta let Jenny and Danny know we found her."

"Oh right! I'll do that as we walk,i'm sure Morgan wants out of here as fast as possible."

"It's alright,really." she assured,as Jimmy pressed some buttons on the Re-caller.

"Jenny,Danny? You guys there?" There was only the sound of static.

"Uh...why aren't they answering?" Timmy asked,voice sounding panicked.

"Timmy,before you start panicking,let's just try to find them. I'm sure they're okay."

 _"Oh god...please let them be okay!"_ Morgan screamed in her head.

The three kids ran as fast as they could back down the hall in an attempt to find their silent friends,with Morgan tripping constantly and almost falling on Timmy. They kept running until Jimmy suddenly skid to a halt,alerting the other two. "Hey guys? Was this staircase here before?"

"Say what now?" Timmy asked,glancing up at it.

Turning to Morgan,Jimmy had a question of his own. "Did you know this was here?"

She shrugged. "Not specifically,when those jerks came down her i always heard a noise that sounded like moving rocks but i didn't know it was a staircase or anything really."

"Then this must be how they got down here. Come on."

"Are you sure about that Neutron? It's dark up there and Danny's not here to light it up like a horror movie."

"I think it'll be fi-"

"Um,oh sorry,but I could light it up. As i said,i still have my powers and i can create a light from my necklace."

Both boys turned and narrowed their eyes at her necklace. It was the same as before but,they had not noticed that she still had it.

"So your power's in that necklace?"

"Um hm. It makes me wonder...because this was given to me by my mother on my last birthday and i wear it all the time...anyway,here i'll light the hall."

As the three slowly climbed the stairs,Morgan's pendent gave off a red glow which she struggled to keep lit but didn't show it. After all,she had grown used to Sirena doing it for her so she had to learn to use it herself.

"Someone please tell me this staircase isn't as long as that hallway was."

Jimmy sighed,annoyed at Timmy's impatience and though she didn't show it,Morgan was a bit too. "That hallway wasn't that long to begin wi-"

"There! I think we've already found the exit." Morgan interrupted,noticing a rectangular outline on the opposite wall.

"Cool. _I wish that they'd stop interrupting me..."_

"Good,i wanna go kick some butt!"

Morgan chuckled to herself,"You guys do this often,huh?"

"Oh,more than you know." Jimmy responded,laughing himself.

As much as the two boys amused the girl,a spark of concern lit up in her eyes. " _They don't seem bothered by the fact that they fight to protect themselves..."_ she thought,turning the knob. Suddenly a large BOOM sounded from the other side,causing Morgan to quickly shut it again. "What the frick!?" she yelped.

" _Oh crud._ Morgan,open the door!"

" _Please let me get his name right..._ Are you crazy Jimmy?"

"Normally i'd say yes,but this i'm with him on this. Get that door open!" Timmy ordered.

Sweatdropping,Morgan quickly re-opened the door and boy were they greeted to a sight. Jenny and Danny were in the air,firing off their attacks at the Syndicate. They seemed to be having little success due to being outnumbered.

"Guys!" Timmy shouted. The flying projectiles stopped as everyone turned to the three entrants.

"It's Turner,Neutron and Kelsey!" Crocker shouted.

" _That's what her last name is? I thought it was a first name."_ Jenny wondered,then noticing that Calamitous was about to hit a button. "You three,look out!"

Hearing the warning,Morgan quickly grabbed Jimmy and Timmy and pulled them out of the way,which sent them across the floor. "You two alright?"

"Yeah,we're good. Alright Turner,you ready for this?" Jimmy asked his friend,activating something on his watch.

"You bet i am. Hm? Morgan what is it?"

"I'm fighting with you. I want to show them what for."

Jimmy shook his head,then turned and shot a laser from his watch at the evildoers. "No,just stay here. The last thing any of us need is them pulling another dirty trick on you. We,you included don't know what they can do to you."

Morgan felt a growl rising from her throat,she was about to actually lose it on the boy genius but,a familiar voice stopped her.

"Honey,they're right. Let them do what they must."

Hearing this,Morgan turned to the right and saw her mother sitting against the far wall,a strange green shield protecting her from loose fire.

"M...Mom!? Oh my god..." she whispered,running over to her while Jimmy and Timmy ran into the fight. "Mom! Are you OK? What's this shield?"

"Calm down sweetheart,i'm fine. This is something I...and you can do."

"W...What? What do you mean? You can conjure a shield..." she placed her hand on it. "That's made of...crystal..."

"Yes,i think you know where this is going. Those powers you've gained...you were born with them."

A sudden scream from what sounded like Vexus echoed behind them,causing Morgan to flinch at the noise. "I...was? Then how come i haven't been able to use it or feel it until now?"

"Augh! Timmy watch where you're aiming that thing!"

"Sorry Danny! I'm a bit rusty with this thing!"

Both females turned,slightly concerned about the Nicktoons. " _Those kids know how to fight...I'll give em that...,but they seem a little...clumsy."_

"Anyway,Morgan...see when you were born i was overjoyed but i soon found out that i had passed on the powers i had to you and that i wasn't too happy about. Yes,the powers you have,i have as well. So what i did...i regretted before i even did it. I locked it away inside you so you didn't have access to it. There was a problem though,when i did i locked away a part of your mind and that's...well i believe you know her as Sirena."

"You...did...WHAT!?" Morgan yelled,not noticing that she had gained a peanut gallery behind her,although they didn't stop.

"Dear...i did it because i was scared. Scared that it would try to control you since i barely learned to control it myself...but i guess i failed pretty badly,huh?"

"..."

"Morgan...please understand..."

"I'm not mad mom,it's just...just...AUGH! NICKTOONS GET DOWN!"

The four kids had barely any time to react as Morgan turned and bellowed a large set of blazing red sound waves at the Syndicate,her eyes and necklace almost exploding in a red light.

"You insolent child! Take this!" Vlad shouted,throwing a ball of energy at the girl. Seeing that,she prepared to scream again but Danny fired his own blast at it,cancelling it out.

"I don't think you need to do that again,my ears are shattered enough."

Blinking,Morgan realized what she had just done. "O-oh...sorry about that." then she turned to the villains. "However,i am NOT sorry about blasting you."

"Uh,Jimmy? How'd she know we call ourselves that? Also i just noticed that her attack looks really cool when it's not hitting us."

"Not sure...we can ask her later,but for now i think we should-HEY!"

Jimmy's sudden loud tone of voice caught the other's attention and they realized what he was yelling about.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Jenny almost screamed,seeing the Syndicate attempting to sneak away.

"Somewhere other than here! We're done with you brats!" Vexus answered,as she opened her wings and flew through the roof. In an attempt to stop the others from escaping,more attacks were fired off but somehow they all got away.

"Son of a biscuit! Since when did they become such cowards?"

"I don't think they were afraid Timmy. I think they just got bored,we'll get them later." she assured him. She then turned and walked over to where Morgan and her mother were. The others soon followed suit and Morgan's mother got rid of her sheild.

"Children,thank you so much for saving us. Morgan,are you alright?"

Through harsh breaths,she managed to tell her she was and gave her a smile. Which resulted in her getting hugged. "Augh! Mom,knock it off! I missed you too."

Danny had his hand behind his head,rubbing a bruise he got while being knocked around. "Don't mention it,Mrs...um."

"Oh! I'm sorry. My name is Stephanie."

"Neat name. So,i hope you can forgive us for beating the tar out of your daughter. Heheh..."

Morgan suddenly stepped forward and spoke this time. "Eh,i deserved it. I think she'll agree with me,right mom?"

She chuckled,"If you say so,sometimes all kids need is a beating am i right? Haha,i'm joking."

Smiling,Jenny shrugged. "Violence may not solve everything but it certainly can help."

"Yes it can,but seriously i'm impressed at your abilities. All this time i thought Morgan and i were the only ones with strange abilities like that."

"We all thought the same thing too but,well sometimes you need to look a little harder." Jimmy said,only to be nudged by Timmy.

"Or have Neutron get his inventions stolen that involve universe travel."

Smirking,Jimmy nudged him back. "Yeah,sure dude."

"So uh...how are we gonna get home?" Morgan asked,breaking the mood.

Once again,everyone froze,clearly not knowing the answer. Except Jimmy that is. "Same way we all get home. Here." The boy walke up to the girl and handed her a Re-Caller. "It opens a portal that'll take it home. It also allows us to communicate with one another so if the Syndicate ever comes after you again,you can let us know."

The emerald eyes she had shined as she smiled. "Thank you. Thank you all. Come on mom. Lets go home."

"Alright sweetie."

Morgan hit a button on the watch-like device and once the portal opened up,they jumped in and vanished.

 **Epilogue:**

"So,your town is almost rebuilt?"

Morgan nodded,as she spoke through Jimmy's monitor as the rest of the Nicktoons were talking to her a few weeks after the incident.

"Yeah,with my powers combined with my mothers we've been making good progress. My friends have been a big help too."

"You bet we have,sis!" Seneca yelled,nearly tackle-hugging Morgan to the pavement.

"Ah jeez! Warn me next time Sennie!" she laughed.

"That's great to hear. I'm glad your doing alright." Jenny said.

"Yeah,i'm good. By the way,have those people been bothering you at all?"

"The Syndicate? Nah,not since they ran away like cowards." Timmy responded,ego evident in his voice.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about it Morgan. We've dealt with them all before."

"Yeah,i know but it still worries me. I don't want them doing to you all what they did to me. "

Jenny giggled. "We would never give them the chance."

The teen sighed. "Alright,but if you ever need a hand,i'd be willing to help. I kinda feel like i should try to redeem myself. Heh..."

"You don't have to,but if we need ya we'll let ya know. Alright?"

"Alright,Jimmy-Sennie what the-"

"Come on! We're gonna be late! Amber and Bridget are waiting for us!"

"Alright! Bye guys!" she finished,as her friend dragged her off screen by the arm.

Turning off the screen,Jimmy turned to his friends. "Well,why don't we go find our friends and go have some fun?"

"Sounds good to me." Danny responded.

"Same,be right back!" Timmy said,quickly opening a portal and jumping into it.

"Impatient as always,come on Danny. We'll be back soon Jimmy." Jenny told him,as she and Danny vanished into two more portals.

Left alone for the time being,Jimmy turned and started typing in what happened for future reference. "You know? We all do have our flaws,but that's not just what makes us human,it's what makes us who we are."

* * *

Morgan: AND DONE! Holy shit,this is the longest thing evar! Over 4000 words!

Jimmy: *Skims through* Are you trying to tick us off?

Morgan: *Takes a step back* N-augh! Timmy what the hell!?

Timmy: Danny's fault!

Morgan: Yeah sure it was. Cause Danny can shoot stars at me.

Danny: What's my fault?

Jenny: Nothing,Timmy the story's over. Put that away.

Timmy: I need to practice!

Morgan: Timmy,just put it away.

Timmy: *Glares* Why should i listen to you? You turned me into a puppet!

Morgan: Yeah,and _**don't make me do it again...**_ *Eyes glow*

Timmy: 0.0

Danny: Try it and we'll just defeat you again.

Jimmy: Why wait?

Morgan: Shit. Well R&R! BYE! *Runs like a crazy person*

All: GET BACK HERE!


End file.
